Who Likes Who?
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This is a roleplay done between me and my friend blackfire2012 from deviantart. Enjoy! What happens when two girls get attacked by purple dragons and two red and blue heroes come to rescue them? Will love bloom? Read to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

One night in NYC two best friends named Alice and Dana were coming home from seeing a movie together when suddenly they were pulled and grabbed into an alleyway. A group of purple dragons were going to do unspeakable things to them.

"Well well well look what we got here fellas? A couple of hot babes"

"No please don't hurt us" cried Alice.

"Don't you dare touch us you bastards!" Said Dana almost vehemently.

Alice tried to push of her attacker off but she was to weak

"please we didn't do anything wrong" she pleaded.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to teach you girls a lesson" said the leader.

One punched alice in the stomach. Another kicked Dana in her leg making her fall down. Then they slammed both girls into the wall and start tearing their clothes and ripping them off of their bodies.

"Please don't" said Alice.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy slimy bastards!" Said Dana.

Dana got punched in the face knocking her to the ground. More members came to gang rape them when suddenly a shadow like lightning took two of them out knocking them unconscious.

"what was that" alice said, looking around trying to find the figure but with no luck.

"Come on we need to get out of here" she said trying to pull dana to her feet.

Then suddenly before the rest of the purple dragons could get any closer another shadow whizzed by and took the rest out all of them unconscious around the girls' feet.

"Ugh my face hurts" said Dana holding her cheek. She realized she has a black eye and her right cheek is swollen.

Suddenly the shadows came closer to the girls.

"Who...who are you?" Said Alice.

Both girls stood there in shock at what they just saw, the purple dragons, taken down.

Alice elbow bumped Dana and whispered "come on we need to get somewhere safe". The figures getting closer and closer and the girls started to back away from them.

"Yo babes are you guys ok?" Said the shadow to the right.

"Are you ladies hurt at all?" Said the shadow to the left.

"I...yes...I...am hurt" said Dana.

"I got punched in the face" said Dana.

"I...I am fine though" said Alice.

"Yo babe your face doesn't look so good" said right shadow.

"I know you idiot. I just said I got punched in the face. He gave me a bloody fuckin black eye and my cheek is swollen" said Dana.

Anger started to fill Alice

"ok so what now we're going to have a nice conversation after all that purple dragon shit we just went through!" Alice stood back in shock at what she just said.

"Alice you just swore...you... never swear" Dana said as she put a hand on Alice's sholder "im sorry i didnt mean to get out of control".

"It's ok Alice" said Dana with a smile on her face. The left shadow said, "do you guys need any help?"

"And why should we trust you guys?" Said Dana.

"Because we just saved your asses" said the right shadow.

Dana gave the right shadow a glare.

"Come on ladies I promise we won't hurt you" said the left shadow.

"Think we should trust them?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah I think we should" said Dana.

"Wait" alice said putting out her arm to Dana

"come into the light i want to know who you are and what you look like " she said with a curious look stepping up to face the shadow on the right.

"I don't think that's a good idea ladies" said the left shadow.

"Yeah you wouldn't like us looking like this" said the right shadow"

"I don't care what you guys look like. I don't judge ppl" said Dana.

"Please show us" said Alice.

"Guess we got no choice do we bro?" Said the right shadow.

"Guess not" said the left shadow.

Slowly they entered the light and the girls were shocked by what they saw. They saw two humanoid turtles looking at them.

"Your turtle's!" Alice said as she jumped over to the turtle standing on the left looking at his body from front to back.

"Alice stop that i dont think they want to be looked at like that" Dana said with a harsh voice and arms crossed.

"Im sorry" Alice said as she slowly walked back to Dana's left, the turtle on the left said, "Its ok?" he said as he bowed at the girls.

"You guys I think are very handsome" said Dana blushing with a smirk on her face.

The turtle on the right went yo to her and whispered into her ear,

"You know babe I think you are really hot" he said.

Dana just blushed even harder. His breath tickled her ear and sent shivers all over her body.

"What's your guys' names?" Said Alice.

"I am leonardo" said the turtle to the left.

"The names Raphael" said the turtle on the right.

"I am Dana and this is Alice" said Dana.

Alice quickly glanced over at Dana who was blushing deeply as Raphael stood by her right. Alice walked over to Leonardo playing with her hair as she looked up into his eyes light blush covering her cheeks, Dana quickly noticed and whispered into Raphael's ear

"Alice does that when she likes a guy" she said as she pointed at Alice.

"Oh really? Then she likes my brother then" said Raph.

"Oh yeah she totally had the hots for your brother" whispered Dana.

"And Raph well uh I like you" Dana blushed even deeper now.

"What?!" Said Raph looking shocked and dumbfounded and surprised.

"What what just happened?" Said Leo and Alice.

"Nothing" Raph and Dana replied together

Alice and Leo both stood there arms crossed,

"what?" Dana said "oh come on im your best friend just tell me already" Alice said with a smile. Leo still standing by Alice's side and Raph by Dana's.

Dana sighed, " fine I'll tell you if you really want to know. Come here" so Alice went over to Dana and Dana whispered into Alice's ear.

"What? You said that to him?" Said Alice.

"Yes now shhh keep it down" said Dana.

"So uh do you ladies need help getting home?" Said Leo.

"Yes yes we do." Said Alice.

"That would be nice" said Dana.

Dana quickly grabbing a hold of Raph's arm and Alice just stood beside Leo's.

Leo looked down at Alice, she had a shy look on her face so he took a hold of her hand, the touch from his hand made her shiver.

"You girls ready to go" yep Dana replied " what do you mean ready?" Alice said with a confused look on her face "were going up" Raph said.

"Oh no I am not doing that. I am afraid of heights" said Dana.

"But that's how we travel" said Leo.

"No I am not doing it and that's that." Said Dana.

"Come on Alice we're going" said Dana.

"But what if we get attacked again?" Said Alice.

"Fine theft you can go with them slice but I am not. I will go home by myself." Suddenly as she was walking she felt a pain in her leg. "Ow she said.

"Looks like you got injured somewhere else" said Leo.

"whats wrong" Alice asked as she looked up at Leo who was looking at the knife cut in her leg "ow it hurts" she said as he put his hand on it to see how deep it was.

"I can't walk like this. I think that bastard actually sprained my leg" said Dana.

"Here babe let me help you" said Raph.

Raph picked her up in his arms bridal style and jumped onto the roof.

"No I said I am afraid of heights!" Said Dana.

"Shhh it's ok doll face. I am right here. I promise I won't go of you. I got you" Raph said to her.

"Ok fine" said Dana.

"You guys coming?" said Dana.

Leo picked Alice up bridle style and jumped up to the roof, with Alice's arms around his neck and her face pressed up to his chest.

"Are you ok Alice" he asked

"yes im all good" she said with a lazy voice as she melted in his arms.

"Raph do not drop me" Dana said with a glare.

"Haha babe I told you. Don't worry. I am not going to drop your have a little trust in me" said Raph

"Ok" said Dana

"How are you doing Alice?" Said Dana.

"She's asleep" he said as he ran up to Raph showing her, eyes closed and relaxed in Leo's arms.

"If you drop her then your dead" Dana said as she glared at Leo

"Don't worry there is know why on this earth that i would drop her" he said with a proud voice.

"Ok whatever you say" said Dana. Dana too soon fell asleep in Raph's arms the cool night breeze soothing her.

Alice opened one eye and realized that she was in a bed but it wasn't her's, she quickly sat up and looked around, it wasn't her room and the room didn't smell like her's either.

"Hey your up" said a voice from the corner of the room, she saw the shadow and she just lost it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she jumped up from the bed screaming and ran out of the room to what looked liked a dojo and she saw two other turtles practicing kicking and punching on each other. Dana too woke up and found herself in someone else's bed. She found someone had wrapped her sprained right leg and someone put a bag of ice on her cheek and on her eye. She looked around the room and noticed it was not her apartment. It was a boy's room of course and just laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Oh so babe you're up already?" Said Raph as he walked in.

"DANA" Alice called out as she was being cornered by the two turtles.

"Who are you and how did you find this place" said the turtle in the purple bandanna grabbing Alice's arms "HELP SOMEONE" Alice called out.

"Hey stop Donnie mikey!" Said Leo coming into the dojo. He stood in front of Alice protecting her.

"This is one of our guests so be kind and treat her with respect" said Leo.

"Thanks Leo. You saved me there" said Alice

"It was no problem Alice. I won't let them hurt you" said Leo.

Raph came in with Dana in his arms bridal style.

"I am sorry slice I heard you but I couldn't walk let alone come over here. I sprained my leg remember?"

"What's going on out here?" Said Raph.

"Your crazy brothers were cornering me and i couldn't push them back but Leo came in and helped me" she said as she grabbing Leo's hand.

"Wow bro whats goin on with you two?" Mikey asked Leo with a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea myself mikey" Leo said looking down at their conjoined hands.

"So who are the girls?" Asked Donnie.

"Oh my name is Dana and this is Alice. And last night we got attacked and almost rated by some purple dragons but Leo and Raph came and saved us" said Dana still holding onto Raph as she was still in his arms.

"Dudes these girls are totally hot!" Said mikey.

"Enough mikey!" Said Raph.

"I am going to put Dana back in my room. She needs to rest" said Raph as he was bringing her back into his room.

Alice quickly let go of Leo's hand with an embarrassed look on her face and she continued to play with her hair as she left the dojo to go back up to Leo's room, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about before i didn't know that you were a guest" Donnie said with a smile, Alice smiled back.

"Raph my leg and my face hurt" Dana whined as so in as Raph set her down gently on his bed.

"I know babe I know. Your beautiful face got messed up by those bastards. I swear if they ever try to touch you ever again I am going to beat them to a bloody pulp and make them wish they were never born"

"Really Raph? You'd do that for me?" Said Dana now crying.

"Og course babe. I'd do anything fir you if it meant that I could keep you safe. It's because I really like you a lot"

"Oh Raph" Dana said was now crying more now.

Raph pulled her ingo his arms and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then he lightly kissed her on her forehead and bumped his forehead against hers.

"Get some rest okay baby doll?" Said Raph as he kissed her on her head then left the room.

Alice was walking into Donnie's lab and looking at all the cool science gear.

"This is so cool" Alice said with a smile "thanks i made it all myself" he said with his head held high. "Cool" Alice kept on looking around at the gear, then she saw Mikey run in with a smirk on his face. Before she could even blink a water balloon hit her i the face sending her to the floor, the slap echoing through out the lair.

"Ha the master strikes again" he said with a laugh. She stood up with tears in her eyes facing Mikey "oh my god i didn't mean to make you cry" but she pushed past him and ran up to Leo's room and closed with door with a slam. Dana finally fell back asleep in Raph's bed but little did she know she was going to get a visitor. Raph quietly snuck into hid room and got on his bed laid down and pulled Dana into his arms and pulled her to his chest. He fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

"Alice im sorry if i knew you were gonna cry then i wouldn't of done it" mikey said pleading from outside the door "just leave me alone" she said still pouring her eyes out. She heard his foot steps leave the room as she flicked off the light and sat on the bed with her head in her knees.

Dana woke up because she had to go to the bathroom but she coouldn't move because Raph's arms were around her. She finally managed to break free and she limped into the bathroom. After going to the bathroom she heard Alice crying so she went to Leo's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey alice it's me what's wrong? Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes you can but don't let mikey in" she said unlocking the door and letting her in.

"What's wrong Alice? Talk to me" Dana said as she limped to Leo's bed.

"Mikey through a water balloon at my face and it really hurt, i know he didn't mean to make me cry but i just needed to get away from everyone" Alice said lifting her head.

Dana pulled Alice into a hug. "It's ok Alice. Let mikey apologize to you. And you will feel better" said Dana with a smile.

Alice smiled "ok ill let him apologize" she said standing up and opening the door and walking down to the dojo where mikey was.

Dana limped back to Raph's room and she found Raph still sleeping. She crawled back into bed laid her head on Raph's chest and fell asleep dreaming of Raph.

"Mikey" Alice called to him "Alice!" he said as he ran up to her giving her a tight hug.

"Im so sorry i didn't mean to make you cry" he said hugging her tighter "its ok Mikey i forgive you" she said as she hugged him back "hey why dont you come watch tv with me" he said with a smile "ok lets go" he grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her from the dojo to the main room where a tv and a couch was.

Dana woke up finally after a few hours of getting rest and she went to see Donnie.

"Hey Donnie. We haven't really met yet but I am Dana" she said with a smile.

"And I am Donatello but you can call me Donnie" said don.

"HA YES IM THE BEST, THE CHAMP" Alice shouted jumping up and down "calm down you just beat me twice" he said in a mad tone "still HA i kicked your shell" she said still jumping up and down, chanting "IM THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE, AND YOUR THE DIRTY RASKLE" she said shouting and point and Mikey.

"Well Donnie I want to apologize for intruding in your home. I won't be here long. I"ll leave today so I won't be a bother to you guys"

"I don't think that's a good idea what with your injuries and all. I say stay at least for a week"

"You mean it Donnie? Ok fine I will and thank you so much!" Said Dana giving Donnie hug.

Then she left and went back to bed to rest some more. She really shouldn't be up right now anyway.

"Donnie where are you" Alice said as she was walking around the main room.

"Im in here" he said poking his head out from his lab, she quickly ran up the stairs to his lab.

"Yes you wanted me Alice" he said

"Have you ever beaten Mikey at a video game?" Alice asked

"No its impossible to beat Mikey at his own game" he said

"Well i just did twice and i don't even play video games" she said

"Wow you have to tell me how you did it" he said stepping closer to Alice

"Sorry Don maybe later, Mikey challenged me to a rematch" she said turning and walking out of the lab.

Dana was just testing in Raph's bed eyes open looking at the ceiling when Raph came in.

"How are you feeling babe? You feeling any better?" He asked her.

"Actually I am feeling much better but my face and leg still hurt. And my black eye still stings really bad" said Dana trying hard not to cry.

"It's ok Dana. I promise you I won't let anything happen to you ever again and no one is going to hurt you ever again" said Raph as he pulled her into a hug and sat her on his lap.

Alice was walking around for Mikey

"Mikey where are you" she called out she kept looking when she saw Leo in the dojo meditating, she tiptoed in and sat down in front of him doing exactly what Leo was doing. 5 Minutes past but she still didn't move eyes closed and meditating with Leo.

"Alice i didn't hear you come in", she opened her eyes to see Leo a lot closer to her.

"Im sorry i didn't mean to disturb you" she said as she stood and turned to leave the room.

"Its ok you can stay and meditate with me" he said with a smile.

Dana shifted so she was more comfortable in his lap. They looked at each other deploy into each other's eyes and they both leaned forwards and kissed. Sparks flew off and they continued to kiss for about another five minutes before pulling away they bumped each other on the foreheads and just enjoyed each other's company.

Alice and Leo meditated together facing each other, eyes closed and breathing. But as Alice was taking her 7th deep breathe she felt something warm pressed up against her lips, she quickly opened her eyes and to her surprised Leo was kissing her.

Alice got out of her meditating position still kissing Leo as she was moving closer to him, her arms and legs going weak from is touch again, after 5 minutes they finally parted.

"Leo why did you do that" she asked

"Because you looked so beautiful and i couldn't help myself" he said

"Really you think im beautiful?" she said as her eyes started to water

"I think your the most beautiful girl iv'e ever seen" he said pulling her in for a hug.

Dana got up off of Raph's lap and she went to go see mikey.

"Hey dudette what's up?"

"Well mikey I just wanted to get to know you better. My name is dana it's nice to me you"

"The name's Michelangelo but you can call me mikey?"

"Ok mikey so are you playing video games? Can I play with you?" She asked.

"Sure it'll be me against you"

"Awesome alright let's begin" said Dana.

"Alice you can challenge Dana after were finished... Alice?" Mikey called out

"hey Dana do you know where Alice is?" he asked

"No but im sure she'll turn up soon" she said still playing the video game.

After beating Mikey 20 times in a row Dana went to go look for alice.

"Ha I beat you Mikey.

"yeah yeah I know that show off"

"Alice where are you?"

"Leo is the sweetest guy i have ever met" Alice said to herself as Leo and Alice continued to kiss her passionately, just letting time speed by not caring about anything, she finally pulled away.

"Leo i think some one just called me" she said turning from Leo to face the door

"just give me one last hug before you go" he said holding her hands.

Suddenly Dana peeked her head in.

"Uh did I interrupt anything?" Dana said awkwardly .

"Oh Mikey wants us to play video games against each other." Said Dana.

"Come on Alice" said Dana dragging her bff along.

Alice glanced back at Leo before she walk towards mikey.

"ready to get destroyed Alice" Mikey said standing, and walking up the Alice's face.

"you ready to be beaten by a girl again" she said pushing past him and jumping over the back of the couch to grab the controller.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey do you hear that" Mikey said pausing the game

"Yeah it sounds like its coming from Donnie's lab" Alice said standing up

"Come with me" she said turning back to Mikey

"Fine" he said standing up.

Alice and Mikey walked up to Donnie's lab door

"Donnie what are you doing" Alice said walking in

"Im trying to find a way to fix the freezer" he said as he turned away from the freezer

"Ok bye" Mikey said grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her down the steps to Donnie's lab.

Dana was up and about and she wanted to see what everyone else was doing so she went to where mikey and Alice watching them play video games.

"Hey guys. So who's winning so far?" Dana asked.

"Me iv'e beaten him 10 times in a row" Alice said poking Mikey in the chest

"You just got lucky" he said with a grumble, flicking Alice's hand away

"Hey Dana wheres Leo? The last time i saw him was in the dojo and i haven't heard anything from him in a since" Alice said standing up.

"Stay here Alice. I will go look for him" said Dana.

Dana went to go look fir Leo. He was still meditating in the dojo. She limped to him. She tripped over a piece of whatever on the floor and she would have fallen had Leo not caught her in his arms. That's the moment that Alice stepped in and showed up. There was jealousy in her eyes and she was mad.

"Oh you found him! good for you" Alice said quickly turning her back to Dana and walked down the stairs, to Donnie's lab.

"Alice wait" Leo called out but Alice kept on walking.

Alice walked into Donnie's lab and closed the door behind her

"Hey Alice... are you ok?" he asked

Alice didn't look up she just walked to the corner of the room and sat down with her back against the wall and her head in her knees.

"Alice wait please come 's not what you think. It's just a misunderstanding." Dana said upset.

"Yeah it was all a misunderstanding. Dana almost fell and I just simply caught her in my arms to prevent her from falling. Alice I love you!" Said Leo.

Alice stood up outside the door

"I never thought i would hear you say that Leo" Alice said trying to keep the tears in

"Yes Alice i love you now please come out" Leo said tapping on the door.

He tried the door handle it was still locked

"Come on Alice" Dana said knocking on the door

"Guys ill talk to her" Leo and Dana both heard Donnie say through the door

"Come on Leo lets give her sometime" Dana said putting her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Ok Dana. I think that's best. Let's go back to the dojo" said Leo.

So Dana and Leo went to the dojo. Leo was showing Dana how to meditate. They were laughing and having a good time hanging out together.

"So Alice i guess Leo likes you huh" he asked fiddling with his fingers

"Yeah i guess he does" Alice said with a smile

"Do you like him to?" He asked looking up at her

"Yeah i do" Alice said looking at Donnie

"Just tell him you feel the same way" he said

"Ok i will" Alice said standing up

"Thanks Donnie you the best" she said as she hugged him.

But before she could pull away he lightly kissed her cheek, she stood back her face was red.

"Why did you do that?" she said in a quite voice

"I don't know" he said with a shrug

"Well dont do it again" Alice said yelling at him, she turned her back and headed towards the dojo.

Alice peeked in and saw Dana and Leo were having a fun time together. They were laughing and hugging each other like great friends and he was teaching her how to meditate.

"You are doing great Dana" said Leo.

"That's awesome Leo" said Dana.

"Relax yourself and find your quiet place"said Leo.

"Ok" said Dana.

"Im glad they are friends" Alice said to herself, as she turned herself around Donnie was behind her.

"Donnie what are you doing?" Alice said with an angry look on her face

"I came to say i was sorry" He said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Don't touch me!" she said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder

"I said i was sorry Alice" Donnie said grabbing his hand

"I cant even look at you" Alice said as she pushed past him heading towards the kitchen, for a glass of water.

"Find your inner peace Dana" said Leo.

"Ok" said Dana.

Dana was mediating but because of her sprained leg she could not for very long. Leo picked her up bridal style and set her down in a chair and gave her a glass of water.

"I am sorry Leo but I can not for very long because my leg still hurts" said Dana almost crying now. Leo just pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Alice walked into the kitchen mumbling to herself

"Whats the matter with ya" she quickly turned around and saw Raph sitting at the table.

"Nothing and its nun of your business" Alice said turning around to reach for the glasses.

"Ok now i know that there is something wrong" he said standing up and walking over to Alice

"No its nothing" Alice said looking down

"Come on you can tell me" he said in a soft voice as he pulled her in for a soothing hug.

"Donnie... he... he... kissed me" Alice whispered.

Leo kissed her on the cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

"It is ok Dana. Your leg will get better I promise. Please do not cry" said Leo. "You were doing really great. You are awesome" said Leo blushing a little.

"Really thanks Leo" said Dana pulling him in for another hug. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"So Donnie likes you big wop" Raph said letting go of Alice

"No you don't understand he kissed me straight after Leo told me he loved me!" she said looking up at him

"That little no-at-all" Raph said in an angry voice, as he stormed out of the room

"DONNIE!" Raph yelled

"Raph stop it wasn't his fault" she said trying to pull him back he pushed her off and opened the door to Donnie's lab.

"Uh Leo look I am sorry. I shouldn't be hanging out with you. My BFF likes you a lot but I just can't help it Leo. You are just as great as Raph is so I like you too Leo" Dana said as she blushed. Leo blushed too after she said that.

"I like you too" said Leo. "And don't say that you can hang out with me whenever you want" he said to her.

"Really? Thanks Leo" she said giving him a smile.

"How could you kiss Alice you know Leo likes her" Raph said as he pushed Donnie back against the wall.

"I didn't mean to it just sort of happen" Donnie pleaded

"Things dont just sort of happen Donnie" he said pushing Donnie harder against the wall.

"RAPH STOP IT WASN'T HIS FAULT" Alice said screaming at him and grabbing onto his arm.

He pushed Alice off but she slipped and hit her head on the side of the desk with the sound of a crash.

"ALICE!" Donnie and Raph yelled.

Dana and Leo heard a crash and they ran out of the dojo and saw that Alice was on the floor her head was hurting really bad.

"Oh my god Alice are you alright?" Said Dana looking concerned and worried.

"Alice are you ok?" Said Leo helping her up and checking her head.

"What the hell happened?" Said Dana now very angry looking at Donnie and Raph.

"I pushed her behind me and she slipped and hit her head" Raph said

"But what happened" Leo said now a little mad

"I'll tell you what happen, Donnie over there kissed Alice" he said pointing at Donnie

"It just sort of happened" Donnie said getting in Raph's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa break it up you three. Alice is hurt right now. Leo go get her a bag of ice. Donnie you apologize to Alice and Raph we need to talk. Come with me" said Dana now angry and mad.

"How could you do that? Why are you so violent Raph? How could you do that to my best friend?" Dana said now crying but still angry at him.

Leo caried Alice to the couch and got some ice for her head

"Leo is that you" Alice trying to find him

"Yes im right here" he said grabbing her hand

"Good" she said with a sad smile

"Im just glad your not hurt that bad" he said holding her hand tightly, but he hand was getting weaker then she was lose.

"Alice?" Leo said shaking her a bit but she didnt respond

"Alice? Alice come on wake up" he said not scared

"Donnie" Leo shouted "its Alice shes not moving"

"what?!" Donnie said as she ran to her side

"Alice can you hear me? we need to get her to my lab i has some things that might help her".

You hurt her Raph you fuckin idiot!" Said Dana still crying now.

"I...babe I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. It was an accident believe me it wasn't intentional. I have nothing against her" he said to her. He tried to pull Dana into a hug and he wanted to kiss her but she would not let him. Instead she just glared and him and walked/limped away going into Donnie's lab to check up on Alice.

"She's stable" Donnie said injecting something into her arm.

"This is all my fault i should have never left the Door of the lab" Leo said sitting next to Alice that was on the medical table.

"It wasn't your fault Leo" Dana said coming into the room.

"It was Raph's and Alice's fault" said Dana. "You see Alice has been a but of a space cadet lately and she hasn't been watching where she was going and Raph pushed her or shoved her into the table."

"I see" said Leo.

"Sorry Leo but it's true"

"No no it's fine. She probably has a lot on her mind lately."

Alice slowly opened her eyes

"Where am i?" Alice said trying to sit up

"Alice your awake" Leo said standing and going to her side

"How do you feel" Dana said coming over to the other side of Alice

"A little bit sore but ok" she said trying to sit up

"Don't get up to quick" Leo said taking her arm helping her to stand.

"Dana where's Raph?" Alice said looking at Dana.

"Oh he is still in his room. I am not talking to him right now. I am very mad at what he did to you. He is going to apologize." Said Dana with determination.

"Oh I see but it wasn't really his fault" said Alice.

"Yes it was. He shoved you into the table."

"Then maybe i should go and apologize for getting in his way" Alice said as she forced Leos hand off her and walked towards the door.

"Alice do you need help?" Leo said coming up to Alice's side.

"No im fine" she said as she left the room and walked slowly up the stairs.

Getting to Raph's door and opening slowly and closing it behind her.

"Alice im sorry for hurting you" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders looking at her.

"Don't fucking touch me again" she said as she kick him forcing him to grunt and stumble back.

"Did you just hear that?" Said Dana.

"No what? What is it?" Donnie and Leo both said.

"Hold on I'll be right back"

Dana limped up the stairs to Raph's room and heard Raph grunt in pain.

"What the hell just happened? Why is Raph on the ground in pain?" Asked Dana.

"Oh your BFF here just kicked me after I apologized to her. I touched her shoulders apologizing to her and she fuckin kicked me"

"Alice what the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you hurt him. He was just trying to apologize and you fuckin kick my boyfriend? What the fuck is your problem lately? I don't know what's been going in with you lately Alice but I don't like it. You got mad at Donnie and mikey for no reason and now you are hurting my boyfriend when he was just apologizing to you? That's it Alice I've had it with have turned into a real bitch lately. This friendship is over. We are no longer best friends." Said Dana as she helped Raph up and walked out of the room with him. Alice stood there in shock she can't believe what just happened, tears ran down the sides of her cheeks. She opened the door, ran down the stairs passing Leo, Donnie, and Mikey as she ran down the sewer tunnel in the dark she ran and ran, she just didn't want to stop. Then she ran into one of the walls and feel back into the water.

"Whats wrong with me, i have never acted like this. I didn't mean to kick Raph and i didn't mean to get mad at Mikey and Donnie what's wrong with me!"

"Raph are you ok?" Asked Dana.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Thanks babe" Raph said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Where's Alice?" Asked Leo.

"Don't know don't care" said Dana.

"We have got to find her" said Leo.

"We don't know where she is though" said Donnie and mikey.

"I think she ran into the sewers" Dana said.

"I have to get away from here" Alice said as she ran into a large room with a stone base pool stretching from the left to the right and it was very deep.

"Its the only way i won't hurt anyone" she said as she stood at the edge of the pool.

"I'll never hurt anyone again" She said as she jumped.

Suddenly someone quickly grabbed her before she could jump into the water and drown herself. Leo saved her. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. Alice was now crying immensely tears streaming down her cheeks. Leo rubbed her back in soothing circles and whispered to her

"Why did you run away? I was so worried about you!" Said Leo almost crying now himself.

"I hurt Raph and i got mad at Mikey and Donnie for no reason, i didn't want to hurt anyone ever again so i though i could change it by leaving this place and got to my brother" she said as the tear ran down her cheeks like a water fall.

"Alice its ok im here and nothing is going to change that" he said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

Meanwhile with Raph and Dana

"Look I know what she did but that is still no reason to break your friendship with her. She was your best friend."

"Yeah I know. But I just got so mad at her. She was never like this before. Then all of a sudden she became a bitch all of a sudden and she hurt all three if you which made me mad."

"Regardless I think you both need to make up and apologize to each other sweet cheeks"

"Yeah you're probably right"

Leo and Alice stood up and faced each other.

"Come on we better get back" Leo said lifting Alice bridle style and carrying her back to the lair.

"I don't want to face Dana, she hates me" Alice said as she looked up at Leo

"She's just mad just give her sometime ok" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Leo and Alice came back and alice went to go find Dana.

She went into Raph's room and saw Dana there alone.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you for that but I just want to say this. I am so sorry I hurt Raph Donnie and mikey and I am so sorry I hurt you too in the process" said Alice now crying now.

"Alice I am sorry for saying you are not my friend anymore. Of course you're still my friend. Bffs for life." Said Dana now going over and hugging Alice and she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry for running away i didn't mean to i was just so upset, i hope you can forgive me?" Alice said still hugging Dana

"Of course i can" she said as they continued to hug.

"Well well well so you guys finally made up. That's great!" Said both Leo and Raph as they walked in.

"Oh Alice you are not off the hook yet. Right now I want you to apologize to Raph Donnie and mikey" said Dana with a smile on her face.

"Raph, im so so sorry for kicking you i just was so mad at you for pushing me and i just lost it and if you can't forgive me i get it" Alice said as she bowed in front of him, before she turned to Mikey and Donnie.

"Donnie, Mikey im sorry for getting mad at you guys for know reason, i just felt so angry and i just had to let it out" she said as she bowed her head

"What were you angry about?" Mikey asked

"Thats the problem i don't know but im going to find out and sort it out, but can you guys forgive me for the way i acted".

"Yeah we can forgive you but don't do it again" said Raph Donnie and mikey.

"Good. Now that that's done if you guys don't mind but I would like some alone time with Raph" said Dana blushing lightly.

Alice quickly walked up to Dana and gave her a hug and whispered into her ear

"Your the best" she said as she let go and walked out with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey.

But before she could get to the couch Mikey stood next to her.

"Alice you know you stink right" he said with a smile

"Mikey dont say that to her" Leo said as he pulled Mikey back

"no dude i wasn't being mean she actually does stink like sewer water" he said and he pulled Alice back and smelled her shoulder.

"Dude you need a shower" he said as he pushed her towards the bath room

"No i need to go back to my place then have a shower" she said as she gripped onto Leo getting away from Mikey.

"So babe you wanted alone time with me? Is that right?"

"Uh y-yes w-why?" Said Dana getting nervous and scared now.

"You know what this means don't you sweet cheeks?" Said Raph smirking at her.

"Uh n-no I...I d-don't" said Dana backing away.

"C'mere you"

"No Raph please don't"

She was trying to get away from Raph but he just grabbed her pulled her smack dab into his chest plunged his tongue into her mouth and made out with her giving her French kisses his tongue exploring her mouth left and right. Finally after about ten minutes they pulled worst for air. Then his lips went to her ear and he bit her ear gently.

"You don't have to go home you can have a shower here" Donnie said as he gave Alice a towel

"But what about my clothes" she said as she pointed at her clothes

"You can use these" Mikey said as he gave her some clothes "the'll fit you don't worry"

"Where did you even get girl clothes Mikey" she said with a smirk

"That is a tale for another day, now get in that shower before i force you in" he said in a playful tone.

Raph traced his finger down her arm down to her hand caressing her hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed kissed on every finger her palm every knuckle and everywhere he could get then he out his hand on her face and caressed her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Then his lips went to her neck and began butting and sucking her tender soft skin nipping at it and creating love bites everywhere. Then he kissed her one last time and then Dana said,

"I am going to go out for a bit. I need you to come with me Raph. I need to get back to my apartment."

"Ok babe I will take you there" he said to her as he picked her up bridal style. He went through the sewers and back up the man hole.

Alice turned off the tap for the shower and dried herself. Rapping herself in the towel walked over to the clothes Mikey gave her. Her mouth dropped open when she realized what it was.

"I love Cosplay outfits" she said as she put on the skirt and the top and tie.

She walked towards the mirror and smiled

"Why did Mikey give me a Japanese school girls costume and where did he get one" She said trying to make the skirt longer.

"Mikey" she shouted when she opened the door of the bathroom

"Yes, oh you look good in that" he said with a smile

"Mikey where did you even get this" she said still trying to pull the skirt down

"I told you that's a story for a different day" he said as he walked back to his video game.

Soon they made it to her apartment. Raph and Dana went inside her home. Raph was going to be living with her from today onwards.

"Oh Raph we have to get all your stuff from your room because you are moving into my place since we are dating and all" she blushed at that.

"Yeah I can get my stuff later. I want to take a look around this place"

"Ok you go do that"

"Alice what are you wearing" Donnie said as he walked up to her

"Mikey gave me this outfit to wear while he's washing my other clothes" she said still trying to make the skirt longer

"Are you ok you look like you need to go to the bathroom?" he said look at me confused

"No i wished the skirt was longer" she said

"its it to short or something" he asked

"No its the right size but i just hate short skirts but looks like i have no choice" she said as she slowly started walking towards the dojo.

"Nice place you got here. I like it. I could get used to living here especially knowing that I will live with you babe. I love you"

He says to Dana and he picks her up swings her around and kisses her on her forehead.

"I know you do" said Dana.

"So why don't we watch some movies together babe. Alright?"

"Ok" said Dana excitedly and happy.

"Leo i need to talk to you" Alice said as she walked into the dojo

"Of course...um but whats with the uniform" he said with a confused look on his face

"I'll tell you later anyway i need to talk with you" she said as she sat down in front of him.

"Leo... im not good at most things and one of those things is paying rent and i have a week before i get kicked out" she said as she let her head hang down

"Why didn't you tell Dana about this?" he asked

"I didn't want to make her worried and i would like to ask you..."

"If you can move in with us and the answer is yes" he said grabbing her hands

"How did you know i was going to ask that?" she said as she looked up at him

"Well you were talking about how you can't pay rent and that your going to get kicked out of your place so i just thought you were going to say that" he said giving her hands a squeeze.

"Thanks Leo" They both leaned forward and kissed.

Dana and Raph were cuddling on her couch together watching movies for hours. Finally Dana fell asleep on the couch and Raph picked her up and put her down on her bed and got in with her and wrapped his arms around her and put the blankets over them and he too finally fell asleep.

"Mikey guess what, I'm gonna be staying with you guys" she said as she ran over to Mikey

"Dude thats great now i have to give you all of those Cosplay costumes" he said with a smirk

"Be quite" she said as she lightly punched his arm

"I'm gonna tell Donnie" he said as he ran off to Donnie's lab.

Dana and Raph were still sleeping in each other's arms dreaming of each other.

"Looks like everyone knows i'm staying with you guys now" Alice said to Leo

"Yeah i guess so" he said with a smile

"But there's one problem where am i sleeping?" she asked

"you can sleep with me" Leo said holding her hands

"Are you sure?" she asked looking into his eyes

"I'm positive" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Then i guess we should go and get my stuff from my place"

"I'll come with you" he said

"Ok then let's go"

After 1 hour of packing up Alice's Apartment they put all the boxes in the man hold and walked back to the lair.

"Thanks for helping me move out Leo"

"No problem anything for my girlfriend"

"I'm your girlfriend" she said

"Yep" he couldn't see the smile on her face but she was smiling.

Raph and Dana woke up and they went out to the park to hang out together.

"Hey i wonder where Raph and Dana are i want to tell Dana the good news" Alice said as she was carrying a box up to Leo's room.

Raph was pushing Dana as she was on the swings. Then they were lying in the grass together looking up at the sky.

"I'll give her a call" Alice said as she put down the box and picked up her cellphone.

Dana's cell phone was ringing. She answered it.

"Alice? What is it?"

"Big news Leo is letting me move can you believe it" she said smiling.

"You mean he's letting you move in?" " that's great. Oh and news from my end too. Raph is moving in with me. We just got to go back and get his stuff"

"Cool then i can have his room"

"Wait what?" Alice heard Raph say

"Ok bye" she said as she hung up on the phone.

"Uh well Alice is moving in and she is taking your room." "After all you are moving in with fine anyway member?"

"I know sweet cheeks and I wouldn't have it any other way."

So Raph and Dana went back to the lair to get Raph's stuff.

"Mikey this is getting annoying are my clothes ready or not" she said walking up to Mikey.

"No they shouldn't be ready until tomorrow" he said

"What so i have to stay in this school girls Cosplay uniform until tomorrow"

"Guess so" he said with a smile

"It's not funny Mikey" she said with a smile.

"Hey guys were back." Said Dana.

"Oh bros guess what? I got great news. I am moving in with Dana. We just came back to get my stuff" said Raph.

"Dana look what Mikey gave me for spare clothes" Alice said walking up to Dana

"I think she looks cute in it" Leo said walking up next to her.

"Yep and as soon as Raph gets his Stuff im getting changed"

"We will be out of your hair momentarily. We just got to get all his stuff pack it up in boxes and then well crap how are we going to get all the boxes from down here all the way to my apartment?" "And Raph can't be seem by people. We have a problem" said Dana.

"Well me and Leo did it" she said pointing at Leo

"But Alice remember your place was like right out side the man hole to our lair" he said

"Oh damn then i've got nothing"

"Damn it. Hmmmm I am thinking. Hmm let's see oh I got it! Raph can wear his nightwatcher costume outside while we move his stuff to my apartment. People will just think he's some biker guy or something!" Said Dana happy she had an idea.

"You have a night watchers costume thats so cool, maybe we could trade costumes?" Alice said in a joke kind of way still trying to keep the skirt down.

"Sorry Alice it's my costume plus it wouldn't fit you anyway" said Raph.

"Alright well you go get changed Raph and I will start packing your stuff"

"Mikey weird question but do you have the game sing star?" Alice asked

"Actually i do but i only played it once because the others didn't want to play"

"Well ill play im the boss at sing star" Alice said

"Cool i'll set it up" he said as he left the room

"Leo you want to play" she asked

"No i have some meditation to do, maybe later".

So Dana went to Raph's room and she saw him getting into his nightwatcher costume. She was thinking levy thoughts because she fantasizes about the nightwatcher a lot. And now that she found out that he is her boyfriend she wants to do kinky stuff with him now while he is the nightwatcher.

Putting those thoughts aside she grabbed boxes and started just dumping things in the boxes off of his walls drawers and tabletops.

"Let me love you lights out, damm that song is long" Alice said as she waited for her score

"My turn" Mikey said jumping up and down

"Ok do you want to sing eye of the tiger or Mother and Father?" Alice asked

"Eye of the tiger" he said grabbing the microphone off Alice

"Alice no don't let him sing" Donnie said running from his lab.

As Raph was done getting changed into his nightwatcher persona he went over to Dana picked her up and set her on his lap and just put her back to his chest and he hugged her.

"Raph I never told you this but I always thought that the nightwatcher was hot and sexy and I had such a crush in him. I wanted him to do kinky things to me." She said now blushing because she realized what she had said.

"Well babe that makes me really happy to hear that. So do you still have a crush on him?"

"No not anymore" she said with a shrug.

"AHHHHHHHHHH bad idea bad idea" Alice yelled covering her ears from Mikey's horrible singing.

"The eye of the tiger, im the best" he said Wait for his score "dont sing again" Mikey's repeated what his score said

"Well that definitely is you" Donnie said laughing

"My ears still hurt" Alice said still covering her ears.

Dana traced the helmet that he was wearing on his head and couldn't see his face but she pressed a kiss to his helmeted face and head and he caressed her face and stroked her cheek with his leather gloved hand. This is what she dreamed about. The nightwatcher taking her just taking her. So quickly got up off of Raph and taped the boxes. They put the boxes on a large cart and went through the sewers and up the man whole with them and finally made it to her apartments they each took turns bringing up boxes and putting them in her home.


	3. Chapter 3

"That cant be right im the best and nothing can beat me" Mikey said double checking the scores

"I guess you not the best" Alice said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder

"But i know for a fact that im the best so sorry" She said giving him a friendly pushs ofd the couch.

"Alice im gonna sing gas pedal" Mikey said going for the controller

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Alice screamed jumping over the couch and tackling him to the floor, pinning his hands to the floor.

"Mikey you must promise me you will never sing that song again, ok?!".

Raph still on his nightwatcher's getup was still moving boxes into her apartment. Dana helped him bring them up. They set the boxes down and unpacked all of his stuff putting it in rooms hanging stuff on walks putting stuff in drawers and on tabletops. Finally they were done. Even though there was a second bedroom in Dana's home Raph we going to share Dana's room because he wanted to sleep with her and to be with her. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window when it happened. Raph started to stroke her cheeks with his gloved hands. The he traveled to her legs and stoked her legs all over. The he caressed her face in his hands and she leaned into his touch. She used her hands and out them on his armored belted chest and started to feel his muscles. Gripping them between the fabric and giving them a massage. Raph started to moan out under his helmeted head. She wrapped her arms around his heck brought her closer to him and kissed him everywhere she could think of. He growled now and he wasn't waiting anymore. He started to unzip his suit now zipping it down to his crouch area where his dick was getting hard. She grabbed his dick and put it into her mouth. Lapping at it and sucking on it and kissing it. She massaged it with her tongue expertly. He moaned he louder now and he cummed into her mouth the juices going down her throat and swallowing them.

"Mikey i think its time we go to bed its like 12:26am" Alice said with a yawn

"Nah you go to bed on ill stay up" he said his eyes still glued to the tv screen

"Ok but at lease keep it down" She said as she was walking up the stairs.

She open the door to Raph's old room and walked in but to her surprise he stuff wasn't in it. She walked to Leos room and slowly opened the door.

"So this is where all my stuff went" she said quietly walking into the room

"I guess im sleeping with Leo tonight"

She slowly pulled of the sheets and slipped in cuddling up to Leo who now has raped his arms around her and slowly she fell asleep. Then she took it out of her mouth and slowly he positioned himself next to her entrance. He slowly slid himself in to her and she cried out in pain because she was a virgin. His pace was slow and steady and gentle at first. Then as the pain turn into pleasure for her, his paces because harder faster and more rhythmic. He was riding he now he grounded his hips and bucked his hips against his. Alice woke up with a jump from her night mare and turns over to her side to look at the clock it says it 5am

She stands up and walks towards the kitchen still eyes closed.

"Morning Alice" She heard Leo say from his seat at the kitchen table

"I never thought you would be up this early" he said taking a sip from his tea

"I just had a bad dream" she said turning away.

She moaned out now and he was climaxing do he spurt his semen and his seed into her pussy and then he cummed on her wight she licked it off and then he rolled off of her and put his arms around her. She kissed his helmeted head and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms on her bed.

The next morning Dana got up out of his arms to take a shower. After some meditating with Leo, Alice walked to the lounge where Mikey was sleeping

"Thats adorable" she said with a smile "but its time for some revenge" she said with a smirk grabbing Mikey's bag of water balloons and filling them up with water.

"Im sorry Mikey but this is gonna hurt me more then it will hurt you" she said as she let go of the water balloon.

"Ahhhhhh, what the shell?" Mikey yelled sitting up with the cold water dripping down his face.

Raph got up as well and realized that Dana wasn't there so he heard the shower running and he went in the bathroom and saw Dana showering.

"Ahhhh Raph what the hell? Can't I shower in peace?" Said Dana blushing and looking angry.

"Awww babe come on let me wash you" he said to her.

"That was a good one Alice, but now you have started a war" Mikey said with an evil grin on his face

"No Mikey im sorry forgive me" she said pleading

"Sorry Alice there is know going back" he said turning from her and walking towards the kitchen.

"LEO!" she yelled running to the dojo.

"No Raph I said get out. I can wash myself."

"Aww come on babe please? I'll make it wintry your while!" Said Raph now with his nightwatcher's suit off.

"Fine" said Dana as she sighed.

"Wash my back first though" said Dana.

"Got it" Raph said

Back at the lair Alice is stilling in Raph's old room hiding from Mikey.

"Alice, come on out i have something for you" she heard Mikey call from the kitchen.

Raph began washing all over her body with the washcloth with soap on he made sure to get everywhere and I mean everywhere. Dana was moaning a little. She quickly stopped after realizing what she was doing.

"Uhh..uhh. That was not what you think it was" said data all scared and nervous now.

"I know what it was. You were getting turned on. How about I show you a good time in the shower?" Said Raph as he smirked slowly starting to kiss her on the lips.

"I need help but from who, who would know how to scare Mikey and some who could prank him back?... RAPH!".

Alice pulled out her cell and dialed Dana

"Come on pick up please pick up" she said putting her ear to the phone.

They were too busy in the shower to notice that Raph's shell phone was ringing. He tickled her all over and he kissed her on the lips neck and sucked on her skin leaving hickies everywhere. Finally they both got out of the shower drying off when they heard the shell phone ringing.

"Yeah what is it Alice?" Said Raph.

"Finally you pick, i need your help... i pranked Mikey and now im scared" she said freaking out.

"Well Alice you shouldn't have done that to him. He is the king of pranking. What you got to do is get all the water balloons away from mikey" said Raph whispering it to her.

"But how he keeps them with him ever where he goes" she whispered back

"and im to scared to even leave your old room".

"Well I don't know then. I can't help you sorry Alice but you're alone on this one" said Raph as he hung up the phone.

"Damm, i guess im gonna have to surrender" she said as she stood up and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen awaiting her fate.

"Well sorry we got interrupted" said Raph with a smirk on his face.

"Ok look Raph later okay. That is enough right now. I am changing then I am making breakfast."

"Ok fine" said Raph looking upset and he just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"You have me all the time Raph what are you so upset about?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't help myself but want you 24/7" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mikey im here where are you?" Alice said shyly walking into the dark kitchen

"Are you here to surrender?" She heard him ask

"Yes" she side lowering her head.

Dana just stared at him not amused. She put her hand on her head and shook her head at Raph. Then she went into her bedroom got dressed then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Raph soon followed her.

"Alice are you ready" Mikey said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah im ready" she said closing her eyes

"Do you need my to give you a push" he said putting a hand on her back

"Um... yeah i do".

After that they ate then Dana said,

"So Raph do you want to do today?" Asked Dana.

"I was wondering if we could go back to the lair?"

"Ok that sounds fine. Let's go."

So they go to the sewers and then they make it to the lair.

"Hey everyone what's up?" Asks Dana.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, stay away" Alice said in a joking tone swimming away from Mikey who was swimming after her.

"You can't out swim me im a turtle" he said swimming right next to her and grabbing her arm

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH let go hehe" she said trying to push him off.

"Uh where is everyone?" Dana said to Raph.

"Beats me. I don't see them anywhere"

Suddenly they hear two voices coming from a pool in the sewers. They went to go see what it was and they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Mikey stop it im ticklish" Alice screamed not noticing Dana and Raph while Mikey tickled her.

"This is what you get for pranking me" he laugh tickling Alice's sides

"STOP IT HAHAHAHAHA" she scream pushing him off and splashing him with water.

Dana and Raph could not believe what they were seeing. They just stood there dumbfounded and shocked. They didn't know what to say. Their faces were so weirded out from the awkwardness that they just slowly crept away not paying any attention to them.

"Uh what was that?" Asked Raph

"Uh I have no idea but I don't want to find out" said Dana as they were walking.

"So Mikey how deep is this pool anyway?" Alice asked looking down into the water

"I think about 30 meters" he said scratching his head

"Im gonna see how far i can go down" she said taking a deep breath and diving down.

Dana and Raph go back to the lair and they look for Donnie and Leo. Leo was in the dojo training and Donnie was in his lab.

"Hey Leo and Ronnie we are back" says Dana.

"Yeah bros come on out and say hi to us" says Raph.

3 minutes past and Alice didn't come up. Mikey quickly looked down and saw Alice's body but she wasn't moving.

"ALICE".

"Oh hey Dana and Raph" said Donnie.

"How are you guys?" Says Leo.

"We're good. I just moved into Dana's place and I gotta say I love living with her" says Raph

Dana just blushes at that.

Mikey dived down towards Alice's not moving body he could see that her bikini bottoms were caught and she could swim up for air, he tried to pull her free but he was running out of breath so he swam to the top for air and dived back down with a splash.

"Uh yeah so uh living with this guy is great and uh Leo mikey and alice were acting very strangely" says Dana.

"Like how?" Asks Leo.

"Well uh mikey was tickling Alice and they have been spending a lot of time together" says Dana.

Now Leo was getting jealous.

"Where are they?" Asks Leo

"Right by the pool" says Raph

And with that Leo goes to find out.

Mikey trying to pull her up but she wouldn't move, he had to do the last thing he would ever think of doing, he pulled of her bikini bottoms and pulled her up towards the surface kicking as hard as he could. Leo got there just in time and saw mikey carrying slice in his arms with her bikini bottoms off getting out of the water. He was not pleased and he did not look happy. Mikey was in for it now.

"Leo Alice got stuck trying to swim to the bottom of the pool and she got caught on something and she couldn't get free" he said putting Alice down on the ground.

Leo saw that Alice wasn't breathing. She swallowed a lot of water. So Leo performed CPR. He put his lips onto hers and then her eyes opened she gasoed and she spit out water. Leo was relieved she was alright that he hugged her fiercely.

"Leo i tried to swim to the bottom Mikey said it was only 30 meters deep and i thought i could swim that far with out air but i guess i was wrong" Alice said still coughing up water.

"Alice thank god your ok" Mikey said looking down at her.

"It's alright mikey. Plus you were the one that saved me besides Leo" said Alice. Alice went up to mikey and hugged him.

"Thank you mikey" Alice said.

Leo was still jealous of the chemistry they seem to have together.

"Shivers" she yelped jumping back realizing that she had no bottoms on.

"Um Mikey where are my bottoms" she said with an embarrassed red face.

"Im the water" he said pointing towards the pool.

Dana and Raph came back and they found Alice with no bottoms on. Dana sighed and said,

"Looks like I was right. You did need these. Here we go again. She always does this. She always gets into trouble and then somehow she always loses her bottoms. I swear this girl. Here put these on" she handed Alice a pair of shorts.

"Thanks" she said giving her a quick glare and walking back towards the lair

"Here's your towel Alice" Mikey said walking by her side and rapping her in the towel.

"Hey Alice what the hell is your problem? What was with that glare you gave me? I didn't do anything wrong. I just saved your butt" said Dana now all angry. She stomped past Leo and Raph and went to see Donnie.

She followed Dana

"You told Raph that i always lose my bottoms, that was just horrible of you to say" she said making Dana face her.

"If that always happened to you i would never tell anyone because im a good friend"

She turned and walked towards Leos room but looked back at her

"Some friend you are" she said as she slammed the door and locked it behind her.

"Oh hey well some fiend you are" said Dana right back at her. She was so angry and mad now she slammed Donnie's door really hard she knocked it off it's hinges.

"Good god" said Donnie.

"Oh no Donnie I am so sorry" said Dana now crying her eyes out. She went to leave but Donnie grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"Im sick of this" Alice said as she kicked empty boxes

"How dare she say that to Raph i do not always lose my bottoms that was the first time ever, she only did that to show off to him, and to make things worse Leo looked at me like i was a little kid that didn't know how to take care of herself" she said as she broke down in tears.

Donnie pulled Dana in for a hug. He just hugged her tight and stroked her back and made soothing circles on her back rubbing her back while she cried her eyes out.

"I didn't do anything wrong. It is true what I sId when we were little kids that would always happen to her." Said Dana her eyes still filled with tears.

"There there Dana I know it wasn't your fault. It's ok" said Donnie.

"Maybe as kids a few times but i was like 5 or 6 but at lease i wasn't the one who got in huge trouble for running around the school field topless when i was 8" Alice said talking to herself still crying on the floor.

"At least I never ran around the school field topless. That was a lie that Alice made up when we were young. I never got in trouble or anything like that" said Dana talking to herself out loud. Donnie just stood there and just looked at her at what she just mumbled out loud.

"Uh are you alright?" Asks Donnie.

"AHH stupid girl stop lying to yourself shes your best friend not your enemy why are we even fighting we have never fought, this only started when we" Alice stopped and looked up

"met Raph and Leo" she said to herself.

"Uh I am okay Donnie" said Dana. "Thank you much fir comforting me.

"Anytime Dana. Come to me when you have a problem. I will always be here for you" said Donnie. Dana blushed at that she was walking away when suddenly Donnie pulled her to his chest and kissed her right on the lips!

"Hey Dana im sorry i came to apologize to you can you forgive" she stopped when she saw Donnie kissing Dana.

"What the hell" Alice screamed

Donnie and Dana looked up at Alice.

"Alice this isn't what it looks like" Dana said pushing Donnie away.

Alice didn't reply she just walked back down the stairs from where she came up.

"Donnie why'd you kiss me?" Says Dana now angry and mad at him. She just stomps out of his lab and goes to Raph.

"LEO LEO LEO" Alice screamed his name looking for him "Alice im right here its ok" he ran from the kitchen and hugged her

"Donnie and Dana and ahhhhhh" she couldn't find the words and just hugged Leo mumbling Donnie and Dana's name over and over again.

"Dana wait. I am sorry I kissed you but I felt you should know how I feel towards you!"

"How the duck am I supposed to know what the fuck you feel? I am confused right now. First you kiss Alice and now you kiss me? Who the fuck do you like Donnie? Make up your mind!" Said Dana.

Dana just ran to Raph with Donnie following after her.

Alice pushed past Leo and ran towards Donnie punching him in the side of head making him fall to the ground.

"Ahh" he grunted as he hit the ground, Mikey quickly ran up to Alice and grabbed her arms trying to pull her back but she fought against him

"You don't kiss the girlfriend of you brother you... you... I SHOULD JUST BEAT YOU INTO A PULP FOR WHAT YOU DID" Alice screamed at the top of her voice

"Alice calm down!" Mikey said pulling her into the kitchen "LET ME GO" she screamed now crying as Mikey pulled her into the kitchen.

Dana went to see what the commotion was all about. She saw Alice punch Donnie and he fell to the ground. She was still angry at Donnie but she was even more angry with Alice right now.

"What the fuck Alice? Have you learned nothing from last time? This is the last straw! I am not talking to you ever again and go find yourself a new best friend because it sure as hell ain't me" said Dana helping Donnie off the floor and she brought Donnie back into his lab and got a bag of ice for Donnie. He put it on his head.

"Fine i dont need you" She said pushing Mikey off her, he reached up to grab her again but she kicked her leg forward making Mikey fall on his back with a grunt.

"Alice calm down your out of control" Leo said running up to her.

"Donnie how does it feel? Are you okay?" Asks Dana.

"Aside from having a mild concussion I am just fine"

"I am so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault"

"There there shhhh it's okay Dana. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you but I couldn't help it. I really like you and that's why I kissed you. I am so sorry"

"No it's okay. Don't be sorry Donnie. You were just expressing your feelings for me. I can't be mad at you for that"

"Alice just calm down" Leo said grabbing Alice's shoulders

"No, i won't calm down" she said pushing him off

"Im sorry Alice but you need to calm down, Raph hold her" Leo said with a leader like voice. Raph ran over and gripped Alice's arms and held her tight, she couldn't push him off because he was to strong.

"Let me go now!".

Dana went over and hugged Donnie. She kissed his cheek and he laid down on his bed and Dana just stayed with him the whole time.

"Raph let me go i was doing you a favor" Alice said

"And what favor was that Alice" he said holding her tight

"DONNIE KISSED DANA" Alice yelled.

Dana heard Alice shouting. Fearing for Donnie's safety Dana grabbed Donnie and together they ran through the sewers and up the man hole cover and went to Dana's apartment. Dana quickly locked her doors and windows and she put Donnie in her bed laying him down.

"Your lying" he said gripping Alice's arms tighter

"No im not" She said as she flicked her head back smacking him in the nose making him let go of her.

"You bitch that hurt" he said now getting angry

"I don't care i will hurt you again if you touch me again" she said eyes like they were on fire.

Donnie and Dana were laying in her bed just looking at each other and smiling and laughing then they were watching tv in her bedroom.

"Alice Please calm down" Mikey said trying to get close, but she stood on one foot and kicked him in the stomach making him fall back.

"ALICE STOP" Raph yelled running towards Alice, she tried to punch him in the face but he grabbed her hand and bent it behind her back so far it broke her arm, she screamed out in agony as the pain filled her body.

Dana got Donnie some more ice and put it on his head. She kissed the spot where Alice punched him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Dana

"Yeah I am fine. It can't be nearly as bad as what you went through" Donnie said "what with your sprained leg and black eye and all."

"ALICE, i didn't mean to i was just, mad at the lie you told im so so so sorry" Raph said trying to roll her on to her back.

"Raph carry her to Donnie's lab.

"Donnie I think we should hide out for awhile. Just until they forget about all this"

"I agree with you there. All of this needs to blow over. Raph is going to kill me and Alice is still mad at you and you are mad at her plus Raph would get mad at you too for letting me kiss you" said Donnie not looking to happy.

Alice was sitting down on a seat in Donnie's lab with Mikey

"Ok you ready" he said holding my arm

"Yep just do it" she said closing her eyes.

"It's ok Donnie. I will not let anyone hurt you ever again. For now I am not speaking nor talking to slice for quite some time now and I am breaking it off with Raph for right now. I don't think it's smart to date him right now. Plus he's become too clingy and too possessive if you know what I mean"

"Yeah I have seen that and it kind of scares me. I feel bad for you"

"You ok" Mikey aid rapping Alice's arm

"Yeah my arm hurts but i think i'll be ok" she said

"I just wonder were Donnie is and i hope he's ok" she said sighing.

"Oh Donnie want to go to the park?"

"Sure let's go."

Dana and Donnie go to the park. Donnie pushes data on the swings. Then they lay down on the grass looking up at the clouds.

"Where's Raph" Alice said to Leo

"He went out to get some air and cool off" Leo answered.

Donnie and Dana were having a blast. Dana got them ice cream cones and they sat down and ate them together. Dana had ice cream running down her chin so Donnie just licked it off and ate it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I just really hope he doesn't do anything stupid" Alice said walking into the kitchen

"dont worry Alice its Raph he won't" Leo said giving her a hug.

Dana and Donnie were walking back to her apartment when they encountered Raph.

"Look what i found my two favorite guys" Raph said emerging from the shadows

"I love it when i go for a walk in the moon light" he said getting closer to Dana and Donnie.

"Uh hi Raph. What brings you here?" Asks Dana.

"Uh hi Raph we were just hanging out that's all" says Donnie.

"Hanging out is that all" he said with an unsure tone

"Donnie" Raph asked look at Donnie.

"Yeah Raph?" Asks Donnie.

"Uh we are only hanging out. We swear" said Dana.

"Alice says differently" he said now getting angry

"What is going on between you to" he said looking at both of them.

"Looks like we got to come clean. Yes Donnie kissed me and yes Donnie and I have been kind of hanging out like romantically." Dana confessed.

"What she says is all true" says Donnie.

"I thought i found someone i could trust" he said backing up into the allyway

"Raph wait" Donnie said putting out his hand but Raph all ready ran off bown the man hole and into the sewers.

"Raph. I am sorry. I did not mean to but it just sort of happened. Plus in needed to talk to you. You didn't give me a chance" cries Dana.

"It will be alright Dana. He will come around don't worry."

So with that Dana and Donnie follow Raph into the sewers.

"Mikey this doesn't feel right what about Leo" she said sitting up on Mikey's lap

"Don't worry he went out to find Raph he'll be awhile" Mikey said as he started to kiss Alice's neck she tensed up but then relaxed, she dug her fingers into his shoulders giving out a small moan.

Dana and Donnie were following Raph.

"Raph please wait. You have to hear me out" "please Raph"

Said Dana now crying now.

"How dare you not hear her side of the story" said donnie.

Then they both saw Leo come their way.

"Raph I found you. Come on guys. Let's all go back to the lair"

And with that all four went back to the lair. All four could not believe what they were seeing. Alice was cheating on Leo.

"What the hell is this?" Asks Leo now angry.

"See Raph look at this. Alice cheated on Leo. Alice isn't innocent either." Said Dana to Raph.

"Like your one to talk" Alice said getting off of Mikey's lap

"Leo bro just hear me out"Mikey said standing up next to Alice.

"Look who's talking. You're the cheating one more so than I am. Donnie kissed you and mikey was hanging out with you. You cheated on three guys" "you're a whore Alice. I can't believe it. What happened to you?" Says Dana now angry.

"Raph we need to talk." Says Donnie.

"I don't want to" says Raph.

"Don't you ever call me a whore you slut" Alice said going red in the face from anger.

"And don't you ever call me a slut you whore slut tramp skank polecat!"says Dana now shouting and getting really angry and mad.

"You know what? Fuck this. I am out" says Dana as she leaves the lair and goes into the sewers.

"Im not through with you yet get back in here before you do something you'll regret" Alice yelled walking after Dana

"Just let her go" Raph said walking in front of her

"Don't even talk to me" she said as she walked around him.

"Whatever I do I am not going to regret ever bitch" shouted Dana. She quickly left the sewers went to her apartment sat in a corner on the floor and cried her eyes out.

"Stupid cow" Alice said as she walked up to her room to get changed into her togs

"Im going to cool off" she said as she walked out of the lair and into the pool area.

"Stupid bitch" said Dana. Dana went out and went to the movies. She went to see transformers.

Alice swam back and forth in the pool but she was still pissed at Dana, she swam to the edge jumped out sitting down on the edge letting her feet move back and forth in the water.

"Alice can we talk" she heard Mikey walk in and sit next to her.

Dana loved the movie she saw. She was laughing and then after the movie she went to eat dinner out. She went to Fridays.

"Alice about before im sorry" He said looking down into the water

"Its ok don't worry about it" she said looking up at him

"I just thought Leo would be away for awhile and" but before he could finish Alice pushed her lips up against his.

After she went to dinner she went back to the park. There she found the park was having a fair. She went to go check it out. Mikey slowly pushed Alice to the floor and repetitively kissed her neck getting lower and lower towards her bikini top and playing with her bikini bottoms. Alice let out a quite moan and he started to stroke her bottoms from between her legs. She was walking enjoying the fair when she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me. I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok miss" said the man.

She was troubled by the odd looking man. He ww wearing weird clothes for a fair. He was wearing a hat and a tench coat. Suddenly he grabbed Dana's hand and dragged her along with him.

"Hey let me go" said Dana.

"Fraid I can't do that doll face" said the man.

"Mikey slowly ok" Alice said looking up at him

"Ok i will" he said as he slid his finger into her making her gasp out in pleasure, her moans started getting louder and louder but she had to bite down on her lower lip to stop herself from screaming.

Dana got a closer look at the man and she could see a red eye mask around his face.

She gasped,

"Raph?" She said.

Raph was panicking now.

"Come with me quietly" said Raph.

He led her over by a tree.

"Babe I miss you" he says to her.

"You didn't me a chance to explain" said Dana with tears rolling down her cheeks. Raph felt so bad after what he did he pulled her into his arms and sat her on his lap.

"I am so sorry my love. I should have let you explain instead of blaming you and getting jealous." "Can you ever forgive me?" He asks her.

Mikey and Alice were now lying down next to each other panting.

"Ok Mikey we keep this to our selfs ok and not tell anyone got it" she said standing up and walking over to the pool to wash off the smell of Mikey on her.

"There i just hope non of your brothers can smell you on me" she said looking at Mikey.

"Im sure they won't".

"No not yet. It's going to take time Raph" said Dana. Dana just snuggled in deeper inti Raph's plastron chest. She was now crying in her sleep. Raph wiped away her tears with his thumb and out his hand on her cheek stroking her face. She leaned in more into his touch and she was still asleep. He brought her face closer to his and he kissed her on the lips. Then he went to her neck and bit her neck. She woke you from sleep with a start and gasped.

"Ow Raph that hurt"

"Sorry babe"

Mikey walked back to the lair and Alice stayed by the pool with her feet still dangling in the water.

"Alice what have you got yourself into" she said to herself.

"Why'd you do that? That hurts."

"Sorry but I was just claiming you as mine" said Raph.

"Uh Raph Donnie already did that to me?"

"He did?"

"So uh what now then?" He asks.

"Well both of you bit Me. You are going to have to share me. I wanted you two anyway. Is that alright with you? Sharing me with don?"

"I don't really like it but since both of us bit you and both of us love you I guess it can't be helped." Said Raph.

"Yay alright awesome" says Dana.

What have i become? and whore a skank a slut? what am i" Alice said as she cried her eyes out still sitting on the side of the pool.

Raph carried Dana in his arms all the way back to her apartment. When they got there they were in for a surprise.

"Donnie? What are you doing here" they both said.

"Well I wanted to make sure dana was alright but she wasn't here so I waited for her"

"Thanks Donnie" and with that he pulled her into his arms and he kissed other on the lips in front of Raph.

"Just a minute bro. We get to share her" said Raph cockily.

"I agree with that solution. Dana you are a lifesaver" says Donnie.

Alice was walking back into the lair, she walked up the stair Heading for Leos room but before she could reach it Shes was quickly pulled into Raph's old room.

"Mikey is that you" she said wondering around in the dark.

Then she felt something in front of her she started to feel the thing up and down then she stopped.

"Mikey?" she asked

"Alice im sorry iv'e waited long enough" and as soon as he said that he pulled off her bikini bottoms, got on his knees and started to lick in between her thighs.

"So no fighting over me" said Dana still in Raph's arms. Raph cane and wrapped his arms around her too. She was sandwiched in between the two of them. Suddenly a knock came from her door. Dana opened it and there stood Leo. You could tell he actually had been crying.

"Leo? What's wrong. Talk to me."

"It's just I thought me and Alice had something special but then I find out she cheated on me with mikey and they are actually doing it right noe. Mikey is having sex with her right now as we speak.

"Oh Leo I am so sorry for you. She turned into a real slut tramp skank whore ever since we met you guys but then again she was always like this. You wouldn't believe how Many bfs she cheated on in the past.

"Come here Leo" said Dana as wrapped her arms around him brought him to her chest and kissed the top of her head. She rocked him gently beck and forth and rubbed soothing circles on his shell. He buried his face into her chest and just was silent.

"Mikey stop" Alice said pushing Mikey off

"Whats wrong was i licking to fast" he said getting off of his knees

"No Mikey this doesn't feel right, god im cheating on Leo with his younger brother" she said as she pulled on her bikini bottoms and ran out the door.

"Alice wait" she heard Mikey yell but she ran for the sewer tunnel but where was she to go she had know where to so, she she just kept running.

Leo was reminiscing in her arms and he missed Alice but with Dana he felt safe and all right. Dana just continued to hold him and after Leo was done Dana asked,

"Are you any better?"

"Yeah I am. I needed that, thank you so much" said Leo now going over to Dana and hugging her tight.

"Hey bro hands off and stop touching her. She's ours." Said Raph.

"Yeah I know that but she could be mine too"

"What are you even saying?" Asks Donnie.

"Uh Leo uh they bit me if that means anything."

"Oh yeah that's what turtles do when they claim a mate" says Leo.

"Oh god" said Dana.

She finally stopped at catch her breath tears streaming down her cheeks, she kicked the wall but that was a bad idea.

"Ow ow ow"she said jumping up and down on one foot.

She limped through the sewer tunnels there was no way she was going back to Mikey, Alice was still a virgin and she was saving her virginity for someone special.

"I already had two of you do that to me already. I can't handle a third. Sorry Leo but you belong with Alice not with me."

"Yeah I suppose you're right but after seeing what she did I no longer trust her anymore."

"It'll take some time Leo but I am sure she will be faithful to you. I bet she feels really bad about it."

"Yeah well it's already too late for that. She did what she did and she made her choice."

"Alice? alice are you down here come on out" Mikey called out.

Alice covered her mouth to stop her from breathing to loud she didn't want to see Mikey she wanted Leo.

"Leo where are you" she said over and over in her head

"There you are Alice" Mikey said peaking from around the corner.

"Leo you should really go back to her. What if domething happens to her. What if mikey does something to her?"

"She needs you. She wants you. She loves you Leo. Go to her" says Dana.

"Fine I will go to her" says Leo leaving the apartment.

"Mikey let me go i don't want this" Alice said tears still streaming down her cheeks

"Im sorry Alice Leo doesn't want you so i do" he said putting her on her hands and knees.

"Mikey please stop" She said trying to get free of his grip but she was scared and lost her strength to move.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon"

Leo ran through the sewers and finally made it back to the lair. He saw mikey about to rape Alice.

"Let her go mikey" said Leo now very angry.

"Leo oh thank god it's you" says Alice.

"Yes I came back to save you even though you betrayed me" says Leo with a sad look on his face.

"Leo bro you just left so i thought" Mikey was cut off

"You thought you could just rape Alice" Leo said with an angry look on his face.

"Now let her up" He said point towards Alice, Mikey stood up and let Alice go who got up and ran to the bathroom.

Leo followed after her.

"Alice are you alright?" " what happened? Are you okay?" Asks Leo very worried and concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it" says Alice

"Please Alice tell me" Leo said standing behind her

"Leo i found out why im acting crazy and weird" she said turning around to face him

"Why?"

"Because i realized that i wanted to make you jealous i had a feeling Mikey and Donnie liked me and you just didn't seem to pay attention". she said now tears in her eyes.

"How could you do that? What kind of sick person does that? You wanted to make me jealous and you cheat on me and now you tell me this. You are screwed up Alice. I am sorry but I cannot see me having a relationship with a girl like you" says Leo as he walked out looking shocked and dumbfounded at what she said to him.

"Damm why me, all i want is the perfect guy but hes gone" she cried, her eyes now starting to hurt she stood up

"Hes right im sick freak whore" she said walking towards the mirror

"And he...he deserves better then this" she said punching the mirror making it shatter.

Leo just went to the dojo to sort everything out. He didn't care about Alice anymore. What with her being like that and all. He mediated. Alice walked into Donnie's lab and went through his draws for bandages to rap her bleeding hand she gasped at the pain but she kept rapping, when she was done she walked up to Raph's old room and meditated. Leo after mediating went back to Dana's apartment to see what they were doing. He wanted to be away from Alice right now. He didn't want to see her.

"Leo you're back already?" Asked Dana.

"Yeah and let me tell you what I saw was not very fun to look at" said Leo looking depressed.

"What happened" said Donnie and Raph.

"Well mikey was about to have sex with Alice and I stopped him from doing it but I just can't like Alice anymore not after what she told me" said Leo.

"What did she say?" Said Dana.

"She said she wanted to make me jealous the whole time and that's why she was cheating on me" said Leo.

The lair was quite and Alice liked it she could concentrate on her meditating, meditating was the only thing Alice did to feel close to him but how could he trust her now. She looked down at her hand now rapped in a white bandage she could see the little spots of red on the top of her hand.

"That's just sick. She what did I tell you about her? Ever since we met you guys she has not been the same BFF I used to know and love. Now we are not BFFs or friends anymore and I don't really love her anymore either. Look what she did to you? She is a slut and a whore and tramp and a skank after what she said to you. She have have mikey Leo you deserve better than her."

"Where would I find such a girl?"

"You will find her eventually" said Dana.

Alice clenched her fists and stood up

"I dont care if he doesn't want be but i cant take it i need to tell him how i feel and if that doesn't work then i dont know what will" She said getting her jacket and running towards the dojo.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" Asks Leo.

"Sure you are always welcome here Leo" said Dana.

"Thanks" said Leo with a smile on his face. He went over and gave Dana a big hug. She hugged him back.

"Leo are you in here" Alice said walking into the dojo but he was't there so she sat down in the middle of the dojo and meditated. All four of them sat on the couch and watched movies together. They all enjoyed watching the transformers movies. Dana fell asleep on the couch so Leo smiled at that picked her up in his arms carried her bridal style and out her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek with his hand. Then he shut the door and let her sleep. It had been 4 hours since Leo had left and Alice had moved from the middle of dojo her breathing was getting deeper and deeper until she fell asleep. Raph and Donnie climbed into bed with Dana one on either side of her wrapping their arms around her and Leo slept in the guest bedroom. The next morning they all woke up feeling refreshed. All four went into the kitchen and had breakfast then all three turtles went into her shower one at a time and took a shower then they just sat around her home just chilling. Alice opened her eyes and looked around the dojo, she stood up and walked to the kitchen, no one was there so she sat down at the table and had some breakfast.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I feel like we should go back to the lair" said Donnie.

"Yeah I think we should too" said Raph.

"Well we're not going" said Dana and Leo at the sane time.

So with that they just shrugged and kept and Raph and Donnie made it back to the lair and saw Alice eating breakfast. Alice looked up at them but she stood up and looked away ashamed of herself that she slowly walked past them and headed towards the dojo for more meditation.

"Alice wait. We all need to talk" says Raph.

"Yeah Alice stop running away. We all need to do this and just talk" says Donnie.

Alice stopped and faced the boys then sighed

"Ok lets talk" she said walking up to them, her head still hanging down.

Meanwhile Dana and Leo were just talking and just chilling.


	5. Chapter 5

"First we need to talk about Leo and Mikey" Raph same folding his arms

"So who do you like" Donnie said putting a hand on Alice's shoulder

"I...i just can't choose i love them both Leo hes so strong and protective and Mikey is funny and chill i would love to go out with both of them but that makes me a slut" She said sighing

"Actually Me and Donnie are with Dana now" Raph said

"Really and Donnie you ok with that" Alice said looking at Donnie

"Of course what ever makes Dana happy is good enough for me" he said with a smile

"Maybe i should ask Leo and Mikey if they would want to, but do you think they would say yes?" Alice said with a sad tone in her voice

"It's worth a shot but i can say if it would work, Leo don't trust you and Mikey wants you all to himself" Raph said stepping closer to Alice

"Ok i'll try but i will wait until Leo returns"

"But wheres Mikey" Donnie said looking towards the couch

"I think hes sleeping?" Alice said looking around for him.

Dana and Leo decided to go back to the lair. They me up with everyone. Dana just looked at Alice sneered at her then went away.

"I think i'll go to the dojo and meditate for a while" Alice said quickly leaving the room and into the dojo where she sat meditating

"Donnie go wake Mikey up i think he and Leo need to have a talk with Alice in the dojo alone" Raph said looking at Donnie

"Why whats going on" Dana and Leo both said looking at both Raph and Donnie.

"Alice needs to talk with you and mikey alone" said Donnie to Leo and Dana.

"Oh I see well Leo you should probably go" said Dana.

"Ugh even though I don't want to fine I'll go" said Leo with hesitation. So Leo went to where mikey and Alice were.

Both Leo and Mikey's walked into the dojo where Alice was sitting and sat down in front of her

"You wanted us" Mikey asked

Alice opened her eyes and sighed

"Leo i have not been truthful to you what so ever and Mikey getting you into trouble with your brothers. I have started all this commotion and i must be the one to fix it" Alice said in a soft tone

"What do you mean Alice?" Leo said confused at what she was saying

"I would like to start over with both of you except i want both of you to be in a relationship with me"

Both Leo and Mikey's eyes widened and what they had just heard

"I see Donnie and Raph are sharing a relationship with Dana and i see that they are very happy with it. I dont want to hurt anyone especially not you two" She said looking up towards both of them

"So what is your answer?" She said eyes closed awaiting there answer.

"Well dudette I am all for it. I don't mind it" says mikey.

"Uh you have to give me some time to think about this. I mean you did hurt me and you cheated on me and you betrayed my trust but if Raph started over with Dana than I can try to start over with you seeing as to how you want to start over" said Leo.

"Now all that's left is for you and Dana to make up already" says mikey.

"I can not face her. Not this time after all i said she will never listen or forgive me" Alice said bowing her head down

"Alice you need to try" Leo said trying to make Alice feel better.

"Yeah Alice. Stop giving up and quitting all the time and running away. Deep down I know Dana wants to talk to her. Go do it." Said leo

"Ok i will try would you please send her in and if she doesn't want to don't force" Alice said.

Both Leo and Mikey left the dojo and went to go find Dana.

Dana was humming to herself as she was just walking around without a care in the world. Suddenly Leo and mikey approached her.

"Dana Alice wants to talk to you" mikey said.

"Fine I Will here is she?"

"Awesome job Dana. Just go in the dojo. She's in there" said Leo

Alice heard the foots steps of Dana enter the room and stand in front of her

"You wanted me" She said in a annoyed tone

"Dana i want to apologize to you, for the horrible things iv'e done not just now but through out our friendship, when ever i was down you were always there and when i was in trouble you were there to help me out, i just miss us" Alice said trying her hardest to hold in her tears.

"Do you know how much you hurt me? Especially after calling me a slut when I only had sex with Raph and not Donnie. Plus you got Donnie in trouble by telling tosh he kissed me and then Raph git upset and mad and angry at me because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You ruined my relationship with him but now we are back togrhdr and we made up. I just I don't what has happened to you Alice. I am still the sane as I have always been but you changed into a bitch ever since we met the turtles. I sent my friend the real slice that I used to love back. Give the old Alice back to me. I miss her." Said Dana now crying now as well.

Alice stood up and faced Dana and hugged her tight thinking that Dana would push her off but she didnt.

"You will have the old Alice and she will never leave" Alice said now losing control off her tears and burst into tears.

Dana just hugged her just hugged her back and she was crying as well.

"Thank goodness I have the old you back" Dana said as she wiped Alice's tears away with her thumb.

"And old me will never leave i will be by your side to the end" She said wiping Dana's tears away and smiling as Dana lent against Alice's hand.

"I am glad I have you back Alice. So want to go swimming with me?" Asks Dana.

"Sure i would love to" She said walking out of the door with Dana by her side.

"Well look at this you guys finally made up. Good for you" says Raph.

"Awesome" says Donnie.

Dana went by the pool and dived into the water swimming in her t shirt and long shorts.

"Wait for me im just going to get changed into my full swimsuit" She said running up to get changed. 1 minute later she ran down the stair and towards the pool and dived in towards Dana.

They were smiling and laughing at each other when suddenly Dana yelped. Something touched her butt in the water.

"What's wrong?" Asks Alice.

"Something touched my butt" said Dana. Dana sent underwater and found Raph there with a smirk on his face.

"Raph!" Said Dana now angry.

"Come on babe. I couldn't resist. I just love your butt. It's so perfectly flat." Said Raph.

Dana now embarrassed and blushing and seething with rage and anger said,

"Don't do it again Raph"

"Okay I'll do it again."

So with that he goes and gropes her butt this time in his hands and he slaps her butt.

"That's it!" Says Dana running after him.

Alice sat in the water giggling to herself when some water was splashed in her direction she look and saw Mikey smirking.

"Mikey did you splash me?" she said smiling and raising an eyebrow

"No of course not" he said still smirking

"I don't believe you" she said as splashed him.

Dana still continued to chase Raph until someone grabbed her. It was Donnie. Donnie puts his hands on her waist and hugs her reform behind and then he lifts her face up to his and be brings his lips down on hers and he kisses her slipping his tongue into her mouth. Now Mikey and Leo were splashing Alice still splashing them back she dived down into the water and swam behind then splashing them from behind but it wasn't long until Mikey swam up to her and kissed her holding her hands making her not splash. Raph soon came by and as Donnie was still kidding her Raph grabbed her by her butt fondled and groped her butt in between his three fingers and then placed kisses all over her back. She moaned out but she held it in. Donnie was still using his tongue butt now he used his tongue to lick in other areas. Mikey now playing with Alice's wet hair, Leo came over and started to kiss her neck and lick the top of her chest she moaned silently as Mikey now behind her grabbed her from the front both of them kissing and licking her neck. Donnie was licking her pussy. Dana moaned out and Raph grabbed her butt and slammed his turned on cock into her butthole. She cried out now as Donnie portioned himself and slowly slid his entrance into her pussy and both began to fuck her really hard. Raph's and Donnie's paces were so fast so rhythmic so fluid so quick that Dana had an orgasm her cum dripping down her legs. They took their dicks out of her butthole and pussy and started to lick her cum off of her legs. Alice now out of the water was lying underneath Leo as he slid his hard cock into her already wet pussy she bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from moaning but she couldn't hold it in. Mikey came over and put his cock into her mouth, but boys thrusting into her there movements were in time and soon they all came to there finished Mikey cumming all over Alice's face and Leo cumming all over her stomach. They all lay down in a panting and smiling. After that Raph Donnie and Dana all just laid down on the ground panting heavily and laughing together.

"Well that was awesome. That felt so great!" Said Dana

"Wow that was amazing" said Donnie"

"Babe you were so hot so sexy and so tight" Raph said

"So i guess you are ok with relationship thing Leo" Alice said looking up over to Leo

"Yep im good with it now" he said smiling

"Dude i just can believe i finally has sex that was so much fun" He said sitting up

"Yeah it was" Leo said looking towards Alice

"I think were going to do that again soon" Alice said standing up and looking down at both of them.

Dana went to go shower while Raph and Donnie were going to talk to each other. Alice jumped back in the pool to wash of the sweat and cum while Mikey and Leo walked down the sewer tunnel back to the lair where they saw Raph and Donnie.

"Hey guys uh did you guys do what we just did to Dana?" Said Donnie.

"Pretty much" said Leo.

"We have a girl friend each yay" Mikey said smiling

"well actually we share so" Donnie said pointing out the obvious.

"Donnie you know what i mean"

"So wheres Dana?" Leo asked

"Having a shower, wheres Alice" Raph asked

"In the pool" Leo said.

"I still find it weird that all of us had sex with both girls at the same time" said Donnie.

"Yeah no kidding" said Raph.

"I agree" Leo answered agreeing with Donnie and Raph.

"I dont, i think its pretty cool" Mikey said with a grin.

"Mikey you think everything is cool" said Raph rolling his eyes.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asks Donnie

"Well im going to meditate in the dojo" Leo said heading towards the dojo

"im going back to the pool" Mikey said running out of the lair heading towards the pool.

"Well I know what we can do" says Raph smirking at Donnie.

"Oh no I know what it is" says Donnie.

Both Raph and Donnie go to where Dana is taking a shower.

Mikey ran into the room and jumped into the water.

"Mikey don't you got the water in my eyes" Alice said wiping her eyes

"sorry Alice" Mikey said

"Its ok just please dont do it again"Alice said kissing his cheek as she got out of the pool grabbed her towel and walked towards the lair.

Dana was singing in the shower and then she felt two sets of arms wrap themselves around her naked body coming through the shower. She screamed until she found out it was Raph and Donnie.

"Oh it's you guys please don't give me a heart attack"

"Sorry babe" says Raph.

"We didn't mean to" says Donnie.

"Hey Alice, wheres Mikey?" Leo asked as he walked into the main room

"Hes still in the pool, i just came back to have a shower then go out" She said heading for the stairs

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Im going to new fair thats in the park, it sounds like fun" she said heading for the shower.

Raph and Donnie began her with soap and got everywhere all over her body. Then they began kissing her all over her body her face her neck her back even her pussy. Then Dana wanted to get out of the shower. She got out and dried off then she went to go get dressed. She went back to her place and got more clothes and then headed towards the fair. Alice opened the door to the bath room and turned on the shower and got in.

The warm water surrounding her body as she washes herself with soap.

When she heard the sound of the bathroom door closing.

"Leo?... Mikey? is that you?".

Raph and Donnie met her there in trench coats and fedoras. They were going to have a blast with Dana at tv fair.

"Hey guys so are you guys ready to have some fun?" Asks Dana.

"We sure are" says Donnie.

Alice peeked out of the shower and didnt see anyone.

"Must of been the wind or something" Alice said turning off the shower. After 10 minutes Alice walks out of the shower and walks to Leo's bedroom.

"What do you guys want to do first?"

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Says Donnie.

"Nah let's ride the rollercoaster!" Says Raph

"Nuh uh let's ride the merry to round!" Says Dana.

"Seriously?" Says Donnie.

"How childish can you be?" Says Raph.

"Looking good Alice" Mikey said as she came down the stairs

"Thanks im heading to the fair you guys what to come?" she asked

"Nahh after weeks of playing im finally at the boss level maybe next time ok" Mikey said turning back to the tv

"Leo do you want to come?"

"Sorry Alice im busy maybe tomorrow night" Leo said getting back to meditating

"Ok suit your self's" she said as she walked out into the sewer tunnels

"I'll try and bring something back for you guys" she said climbing up to the surface.

"Aww come on the needy go round was always my favorite ride" whined Dana.

"Ugh fine. But I am not gonna like it. Or enjoy it for that matter" said Raph.

"I don't mind i think it sounds fun" says Donnie.

So with that all three ride the merry go round with Raph not liking it at all.

Alice walked through the park entrance to the fair look for anyone she knew then she saw Dana on the merry go round, she waved to Dana.

"Hey Dana" Alice shouted hoping that Dana would hear her.

"Hi Alice" says Dana. After the jerry go round was over Dana Raph and Donnie went to where Alice was.

"So we all see you are here Alice" says Raph.

"Hey Alice" says Donnie.

"Hey guys,i tried to get Mikey and Leo to come but they couldn't but oh well more fun for us right" Alice said with a big smile

"So what ride are we going on next?".

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel now" says Dana.

"Nuh uh count me out. I am not going on that" says Raph. So the three of them went on the Ferris wheel. Donnie and Dana were holding onto eachother and kissing and making out.

"Get a room you two" said Alice.

After the ride they walked up to where Raph was standing.

"Dana can we go on the roller coaster im going to face my fear and ride it" Alice said a little nervous looking up at the giant roller coaster.

"Then we would do that together because I am afraid of heights and roller coasters."says Dana.

"Don't worry babe I will be right by your side. Come on sweet cheeks let's go on the roller coaster" said raph.

"Uh...oh...ok then" says dana all nervous and scared.

So the three of them went on the roller coaster.

They walked off, Dana and Alice had there mouths open and eyes open really wide

"That was so much fun lets do it again" Raph said

"No thanks im going to sit down" Alice said sitting down on one of the park benches.

"I am never ever doing that again!" Says Dana. She went to a nearby trash can and threw up in it. They she sat down next to Raph on a bench feeling sick again.

"Aww sweetie. You're sick. Are you alright?" Asks Raph with concern and worry.

"No I'll be fine if I just..." Then she went back over to the trash can and threw up again.

Alice stood up and walked over to Dana and patted her back.

"Just let it out you'll feel a lot better" Alice said

When she finally stopped she walked over to the bench and sat down next to Raph and Donnie.

"Ugh you guys can go on more rides. I don't want to burden you. I am just going to stay here" said Dana.

"No it's ok Dana I will stay with you too" said Donnie.

"Raph want to go into the haunted house?" Alice asks.

"Sure" says Raph.

Alice and Raph walk into the haunted house, Alice hated scary things but she didn't like to show it then a fake ghost jumped in front of her and she screamed and jumped Almost knocking Raph over.

"Sorry Raph" Alice said

"Its cool".

"Ugh I still feel sick. Why didn't you go with them Donnie?"

"Because I wanted to stay here with you to make sure you were alright"

"Awww Donnie" she said as she hugged him and he put his arm around her thrn he brought her closer to him and he out his chin on top of her head.

Alice and Raph were still walking around the haunted house some how he convinced her to go again but when she walked in the doors closed on her like they didn't before and the room was dark again, she turned around expecting Raph to be there but he wasn't.

"RAPH!" she said now getting scared.

"Raph were are you?" she said walking around the room in the dark.

"I love you Donnie" says Dana.

"I love you too sweetheart" says Donnie.

They were just cuddling on the bench together watching ppl pass by.

"Raph if this is a joke its not funny please where are you" Alice called

Then she heard a scream on the music speaker and then scary music played.

"Please Raph where are you" she yelled.

"That's the first time you ever said you loved me Donnie" Dana cried her eyes out now. He just held her and he stroked and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

(Alice still stuck in the haunted house)

Raph walked up to Dana and Donnie

"Hey have you guys seen Alice we went into the haunted house then i lost her" he asked.

"No we haven't seen her" Donnie said.

"I think she is still stuck in the haunted house" said Dana.

"Yeah try looking in there bro" said Donnie.

Alice pushed on a door she found but it wouldn't open

"Someone let me out" She yelled banging on the door, there was another scream and more scary music.

"HELP ME PLEASE" she screamed now crying.

Raph went into the haunted house and tried searching for her.

"Alice where are you?"

"Over here!"

Raph followed the sound of Alice's voice and fine her by an employee's only door.

"There you are" said Raph.

Alice didn't say anything. She just clung to Raph really hard.

They walked out of the haunted house and towards Dana and Donnie

"Alice are you ok?" Dana said in a worried voice

Alice didn't reply she was to freaked out but she nodded in answer.

"Well I'd say we had enough of rides for right now. Why don't we go eat?" Said Donnie.

"That's a good idea" said Dana.


	6. Chapter 6

"I could go for ice cream" Alice said in a small voice

"Same here" Raph said

"Looks like were getting ice cream" Dana said

"Anyone know where the nearest ice cream place is" Alice asked.

"Uh no we are not getting ice cream. I am getting so fair food. Let's see I am getting fried dough a hot dog and a hamburger with fries" said Dana.

"Eww thats to fatty for me" Alice said putting her hand over her mouth

"I'll get what you get babe" Raph said holding Dana.

They all walked to the nearest food stand to order.

They got their food. Dana and Raph both got all the same things, Donnie got a salad, and Alice got chicken fingers. They sat down to eat.

"So what should we go on next?" Dana asked

"How about the teacups" Donnie said

"Na that ride's for baby's" Raph said

Alice's mind was in a different place the scene from the haunted house was stuck in her mind.

"Hey Alice... ALICE!" Dana shouted putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alice soon snapped out of it

"Yeah... what?".

"Are you okay?" Asks Dana.

"Oh yeah I will be fine. Just thinking about something"

"Oh ok then" said Dana.

"I want to go on to slide!" Said Dana. "You know the kind where you get in a potato sack and you go down the big slide!" Says Dana.

"Sounds fun I am in!" Said Donnie.

"I'll do it with you babe!" Says Raph.

"I'll watch i dont want to go on" Alice said

"Oh ok we won't be long" Dana said running off with Donnie and Raph

Alice walked back to the table and sat down her mind going back to the haunted house.

"Why can't i get it out of my head" Alice said to herself.

Raph was seated behind Dana holding onto her in the sack and Donnie was next to them on the slide. They went down the slide and had fun.

Alice was trying to day dream about something else but she couldn't, then a guy with a purple dragon tattoo came and sat next to her.

"Um is this seat taken" he asked

"Yes it is it was for my friend" Alice said not looking at him

"Hey your pretty hot" he said getting closer

"Excuse me i have a boyfriend" she said standing up going to move away

"I dont see a boy friend baby" he said grabbing her wrist

"Let me go" she said slapping his face.

Donnie and Raph saw a pd as by slice and trying to do something to her.

"Let her go!" Said Donnie and Raph. Donnie and Raph punched and attacked the man with their drawn. They kicked him as well go let go of her which he did and he went away crying.

"Are you okay?" Said Donnie and Raph.

"You alright Alice?" Asks Dana

"Im fine but i should of moved away as soon as he sat down" she said tears filling up her eyes.

"Its ok Alice you were just being polite" Dana said coming over and giving her a hug.

"Well next time you should be more careful" said Raph.

"He does have a point" said Donnie.

"How about we head back now guys?" Said Dana. So with that all four left the fair. Alice went back in the sewers while Donnie and Raph headed with Dana to her apartment.

Alice walked into the lair and looked around Mikey was still playing and Leo was meditating so she decided to go meditate with Leo. She sat down but she didn't have much concentration and Leo could sense it.

"Alice whats the matter?" Leo said looking at her with kind eyes

"Its nothing" she said keeping her eyes closed

"Its not nothing, Alice you can tell me" he said holding Alice's hands

"I was just at the fair i got stuck in the haunted house and i felt like i was never going to get out" she said opening her eyes, and tears steaming slowly down her cheeks

"Don't worry Alice im here" Leo said moving over to her and hugging her tightly.

Raph and Donnie were going to watch some tv while dana was in her room looking for something.

"Guys I finally found it!" Said Dana excitedly.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"It's my photo album if when I was a little kid up until now. You guys want to see it?"

"Sure" says Donnie.

"Why not?" Says Raph.

"This is when I was two. I had spaghetti all over my face" sId Dana with a laugh.

"Haha that is just too cute!" Said Donnie.

"Wow you sure were adorable" said Raph.

"Leo can i ask you something" Alice said opening her eyes

"Of course" He said

"Can i please sleep with you tonight?" she asked

"Yes of course you can" he said holding her hands.

After meditating with Leo, Alice walked up with him to his room, climbing into bed together and cuddling until they fell asleep in each others arms. Raph and Donnie after they looked at Dana's photo album they all went to sleep in Dana's bed Donnie and Raph cuddling and snuggling up to Dana as she moaned in delight. The next morning Alice opened her eyes and yawned she went to sit up but she felt so weak so she just lay back down her eyes were feeling heavy so she just closed her eyes and fell asleep again. The next morning Dana woke up and she was feeling queasy. She went to her toilet and threw up in it. Then she went back into bed and fell asleep. Alice woke up and tried standing up she was very weak and dizzy. She walked out of Leo's room and slowly walked down the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning Alice" Mikey said running up to her as she entered the kitchen

"Alice you look really pail" Mikey said walking up to her and putting his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever you better go back to bed" Mikey said going to grab some water for her.

Dana got up again to throw up in the toilet.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today but I feel sick just like yesterday. I thought it was the roller coaster yesterday but now I am not so sure. Oh god no no it can't be. That's impossible no I can't be!" She said as she began looking at herself in the mirror and crying and bursting into tears.

Alice stumbled up the stairs and headed towards Leo's room but she stopped and quickly ran to the toilet and threw up. After she had finished she walked to the sink to wash her face, she stared into the mirror at her reflection.

"Mikey was right i am really pail" she said turning around and walking back to Leo's room.

Donnie and Raph heard her crying in the bathroom. They quickly went to see what was wrong.

"Babe what's wrong?" Asks Raph

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Asks Donnie.

"I...I think I am pregnant!" Said Dana.

Alice climbed slowly back into bed when Leo walked in.

"Alice, Mikey told me you were sick whats wrong?" He asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

Donnie just fainted when he heard that and Raph just stood there shocked and dumbfounded at what she just said.

"Are...are you sure babe?" Asks Raph

"Yes I am sure. I just had morning sickness!"

Im not to sure whats wrong, maybe i ate something at the fair?" Alice said lying down

"Ill grab some pills from Donnie's lab" Leo said getting up and running out to Donnie's lab.

"Good god Donnie how is this even possible?" Said Raph.

"I don't know but it shouldn't be possible. It is biologically impossible!" Said Donnie.

"Well I guess not because I know I am pregnant!"

"What do you think the child is even going to look like?" Said Dana.

Leo returned with the pills and a glass of water and gave them to Alice

"Here take these" he said handing her the pills, she took them and the water and swallowed them.

"Now get some rest ok" he said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"I have no idea" says Donnie.

"I don't even want to know" says Raph.

"Maybe I should just get an abortion although I hate killing unborn lives. What am I going to do you guys are going to leave me because of this. I am sorry I got pregnant." Dana said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Alice lay on her bed starring at the ceiling 2 hours had past since the pills kicked in, she quickly sat up and ran out the door towards the toilet and threw up into it. She stood up and tried to get back to Leo's room but she was so dizzy she fell down.

Raph and Donnie came to her and hugged her tight.

"No babe it is not your fault. Never blame yourself" said Raph.

"Yeah you did nothing wrong sweetheart" said Donnie.

"But do you guys even want to be fathers?" Asks Dana.

"Alice! are you ok?" Mikey said running up to Alice and picking her up

"Im fine i just need to get back to bed" she said trying to stand up

"I'll carry you" and with that he picked her up bridle style and carried her into Leo's room.

"Im going to leave the door open, if you need anything just give me a shout" He said with a smile, leaving the room.

"I am totally for it babe" said Raph.

"I would love to be one" says Donnie.

"I love you" says Raph

"I love you Dana" says Donnie.

"I know you guys I know" she smiled at them and Raph picked her up and gave her a hug then in Raph's arms Donnie gave Dana a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Leo, call Donnie Alice is getting worse and i don't know what to do" Mikey was in a worried tone

"Why? whats wrong with her?" asked Leo

"I walked up to check on her and i heard her throwing up in the toilet and then i saw her fall in the hall way so i helped her back to bed" Mikey said

Both boys seemed worried about Alice and what was wrong with her.

Donnie heard Dana's phone ringing. He went to pick it up.

"Hello yes this is Donnie. What? Okay just hold on I will be right there" then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Asks Dana.

"That was Leo. So trying is wrong with Alice. She's sick or something. I got to check her out. I will be right back." Donnie goes over to kiss Dana on the lips.

"Raph please watch her"

"Ok I will" said Raph.

With that Donnie ciimbs down the man hole and goes to the lair and meets up with Leo.

"She lying my my bed" Leo said pointing up to his bedroom

"She's been throwing up and she fell down 5 minutes before you showed up" Mikey said in a concerned voice.

Donnie walked up to Leo's room and walked in a saw Alice lying on top of the bed breathing heavily.

"Alice stay with me. Are you alright?" Asks Donnie.

"Yes I am here and yes I am fine" says Alice woozily.

Donnie checked her temperature.

"She seems to have a normal temperature nothing is wrong with her other then the fact that she is dizzy and she has been throwing up you said well my calculations tell me that she is pregnant" says Donnie.

"WHAT!" Alice almost falling out of the bed

"Im... pregnant... no no i can't be" She said almost crying

"Im not ready please Donnie tell me your lying" She said looking into Donnie's eyes.

"I wish I was but you are indeed pregnant. You just had morning sickness before. Well you and another had it today as well. You see Dana is pregnant as well. She is sick too but she is with Raph right now. I would say get into bed and rest and just wait for the baby to come" says Donnie.

Alice started to cry her breathing getting worst, her crying getting louder and louder.

"Alice its ok" Leo said coming over to her and hugging her tightly

"Alice don't worry" Mikey said hugging her.

Raph and Dana well Dana was still shocked over it but she went to go lay down. Raph just crawled into bed with her pulled her close to his chest and they both were taking a rest. Mikey and Leo lay next to Alice as she slowly closed her eyes to fall asleep, but her mind was clouded by the thought of having a child. 5 hours later they both woke up and both went to the sewers to meet up with everyone.

Mikey and Leo got up and met Dana Raph and Donnie

"Are you ok Dana?" Mikey asked

"Yeah im fine" She said heading up the stairs to Alice's room but before she opened the door she could hear the sound of her crying, she quickly opened the door and saw Alice sitting up leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Alice what's wrong? Talk to me. Are you okay?" Asks Dana worried and concerned. She hugs Alice and wipes her tears away.

"Donnie said im pregnant, but im not ready and im scared" Alice said crying again

"Alice its ok don't worry" Dana said hugging her tightly.

"I am not ready for it either. I mean I am only 17 and the guys are only 15 for crying out loud. But we went and did it and now this is what we get."

"Are we really ready to have kids i mean what will they even look like" Alice said putting her face back to her knees.

"For once in my life i dont know Alice" Dana said.

"We just have to wait and see" says Dana.

"Yeah I guess so" says Alice

"Do you think you could help me stand up im still really dizzy" Alice said trying to stand up

"Yes just give me your arm" Dana said grabbing her arm helping Alice to her feet.

9 months later.

Everyone was in the lair and ok dying with the new kids that had come. The kids were human very surprisingly an Dana had two twin girls she named Willow and Lin and Alice had two twin boys which she named Cade and Kyle. Believe it or not the reason for each of them having twins is because all the kids have different fathers. Willow's dad was Raph. Lin's dad was Donnie. Cade's dad was leo and Kylie's dad was mikey. They were humans as well.

"I will be back. I have to go do something" said Dana.

Leo was holding Cade rocking him back and forth and Alice was holding Kyle giving him kisses on the forehead.

"Hey Leo where's Mikey i haven't seen him all day" Alice said.

"I think hes in his room" Leo said.

Dana went to a corner of the room alone where no one could see her breast feeding willow and lin.

"Man being a mother is tough" said Dana.

Alice walked up the stairs to Kyle and Cade's room to put Kyle to bed in his crib.

When she left she walked to Mikey's Room, she opened the door and saw Mikey sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Mikey are you ok?" Alice asked as she walked into the room

"Alice do you think im a good father?" he asked looking up at Alice

"Of course you are your an amazing farther" she said giving him a hug

"Now come down stair were all in the main room" she said as she walked hand in hand with him down the stairs.

Once Dana was done she put willow and lin in a playpen in the loving room. She went to sit down between Raph and Donnie on couch.

"Do you guys think I am a good mother? Asks Dana to her two lovers.

"Babe why ask that? I think you are an amazing mother beautiful" said Raph

"Sweetheart you are an awesome mother" said Donnie.

Mikey and Alice walked into the living room, Alice sat down between Leo and Mikey.

"Leo are you going to put Cade to bed?" She asked

"Soon" He said still rocking Cade back and forth.

"So uh Alice how do you like being a mother?" Asks Dana.

"Yeah Alice tell us" says Donnie.

"Well being a mother is hard work, but i remember my mother teaching me everything i know from housework to cooking and especially how to look after a baby" Alice said smiling at Leo and Mikey.

"That's greet Alice. Me I do not know the first thing about bring a mother because I never knew my parents. They died or something or whatever after I was 5 thrn after that I grew up and raised myself. I was always alone. Until I found Raph and Donnie and Alice of course so I do nit know how to be a mother because I never grew up knowing my own mother" said Dana as she was crying now.

"Oh Dana" Alice said running over to her and giving her a hug

"Don't worry i can teach you if you would like" She said wiping her tears away

"And Raph and Donnie will help too" Alice said looking at Donnie and Raph.

"Yeah my love we will always help you" says Raph.

"Sweetheart you know we will do anything for you" says Donnie.

"Ok thanks you guys and thanks Alice" Dana said now crying again.

"Alice im going to put Cade to bed" Leo said getting up and walking up the stairs to there room.

"Well we better go to. Bye Alice Leo and mikey" Dana said.

So Dana Raph and Donnie with willow and Lin climbed up the man hole and went back to her apartment and out the twins down in the guest room. That was there room and Dana's bed would now occupy both turtles. Mikey Leo and Alice climbed into bed and fell asleep together.

"Alice im going to put Cade to bed" Leo said getting up and walking up the stairs to there room.

The next day Alice and Dana decided to get together.

"So where's Raph and Donnie?" Alice asked

"There over there with Leo and Mikey" Dana said pointing over to the turtles.

"Alice I was thinking maybe we can watch the kids together" Dana said.

"Of course we can" Alice said

"But lets go to the play room its up stairs" Alice said walking towards the stairs.

"Ok" said Dana. She followed Alice up the stairs.

Alice opened the door to the play room, she turned on the light and the room was filled with baby thing from toys to a baby bath to a changing table.

"Looks like your prepared" Dana said looking around the room

"Well a mother has to be prepared for everything, thats what my mother used to say" Alice said with a smile.

"Awesome. This is all great Alice. So what did you want to say or show to me?" Dana said.

"I wanted to give you this" Alice said giving her a picture frame of her and Dana with Leo Mikey Donnie and Raph and at the bottom of the frame had the words never forget.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Oh Alice. I absolutely love it!" "Thank you so much" she said as she held it in her hands and cried tears rolling down her face.

"Aww Dana its ok" Alice said giving her a hug

"I hope we will always be best friends" Alice said still hugging her now starting to cry.

"Oh Alice we will always be best friends" said Dana. Dana stopped crying and Alice still crying Dana pulled her in for a hug.

The girls hugged for a while before they decided to break and walk down stairs together with the rest of the boys.

The End


End file.
